


Fire and Steel

by hidansbabe530



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: BS powers introduced later, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but im covering my ass because shes underage for most of the fic, rather be safe than sorry, some insecurities, technically Roy and my OC don't get together until post series, which means she'd be 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 33,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidansbabe530/pseuds/hidansbabe530
Summary: Amy Elric is Edward's twin sister. When they tried to bring back their mother, she lost one of her legs. As Edward and Alphonse went around the country looking for the philosopher's stone, Amy stayed with Colonel Roy Mustang to stay safe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Amy Elric  
> Age: 11 at beginning  
> Looks: 5 feet tall (152.5 centimeters), golden eyes, long dark brown hair, fair skin, petite with some curves  
> Family: Trisha Elric(mother), Edward Elric(Twin) and Alphonse Elric(younger brother), and Hohenheim (father)  
> Special Info: Her hair is dark brown due to a genetic mutation, since her parents hair is blond and a grayish brown  
> Past: Amy is the middle child of Trisha and Hohenheim. She used alchemy just like her father and loved every bit of it, until her father left her and her brothers in the middle of the night. A little while after turning 11, their mother died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems weird putting an 11-15 year old with a 25-30 year old, but remember that when Trisha died, she was 26, and when Hohenheim died, about 14 years afterwards, he was 450. =)

**Amy's POV**

Edward, Alphonse, and I had gotten some ingredients together and put them into a small washbin.

"Are you sure this will work Brother?"

"Of course it will Alphonse. Edward's calculations are perfect. We have everything we need to make a human body, except for a soul. And similar DNA should work to help bring back mom. Right Edward?"

"That's right Amy. Well, here it goes." He pulled out a knife and cut the pad of his finger and passed the blade while the blood dripped onto the pile of human ingredients. After Alphonse and I added our blood we got into position on the outsides of the transmutation circle.

Human transmutation was a forbidden form of alchemy, but for what reason, we weren't completely sure.

We started the alchemy and soon enough it started to work with a bright golden light, however it soon change color as Alphonse was ripped to oblivion and Edward lost his left leg. I was fine. Edward was bleeding and when we looked what we had made, it wasn't mother... but a monster.

"What happened? We should have mom. What went wrong?"

"Edward." He looked at me. "Where's Alphonse?" After he realized what had happened he grabbed a suit of armour and started to draw another transmutation circle, I tried to get closer and scraped my leg. I used the blood to help the circle and copied Edward we tried to bring Alphonse back. What happened next was agonizing torment.

I watched as Edward had his right arm removed, then felt a sharp pain in my right leg. When I looked, it was being removed from my body. It was soon gone and Edward fainted. I screamed in agonizing pain and depression. Then the armour moved. It was Alphonse.

"Alphonse. Grab Edward, we need to get to Granny's." He looked at his new body quickly then grabbed Edward.

"Amy, your leg." I grabbed the bleeding wound.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. We have to hurry. He's bleeding to death." We got to Granny's and I thought she was about to piss herself.

"Edward, Amy! What happened? Who is this?"

"It's me Granny."

"Alphonse?" He nodded his empty helmet.

"Granny please! Edward's going to die!" After saying that I fainted into a puddle of my own blood.

I woke up a few days later bandaged up next to Edward. Alphonse was sitting in the corner. I turned to face the window. It was nice and sunny out. I sat up and smiled, until I saw the house. The memories rushed back and I felt myself shake. It must have been bad because Edward sat up and wrapped his single arm around me.

"I'm sorry Amy, Al. It's all my fault." I didn't realize it until after but I had slapped him across the face.

"Don't say that Edward! We all share the blame! Don't put it on only yourself." I hugged him and cried. He held tight as Alphonse rolled over a wheel chair.

"Come on Brother. Granny wants you to at least be up and out of bed a little bit." We did what we could to get him in and then Alphonse handed me a crutch. We went to the dining room and Edward looked mortified the whole time. I was about as equally shaken but to a degree where I couldn't show it on my face.

I looked at my hair and saw no blood on it, I may not remember much, but I was sure I had at least a little blood in my hair.

After a few hours, as the sun was setting, there was a knock on the door. Granny went to get it.

"Hello, my name is Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang, and this is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. I would like to speak to the Elric children if I may." Granny stepped aside as a tall, very attractive, black haired man and a blond woman walked into the house. They seemed to not see me, considering I was on the opposite side of the room, and Roy lifted Edward by the shirt and started to yell at him about performing human transmutation and blaming him for what happened to Alphonse and what happened to me.

"Leave him alone!" I started to run, but forgot about my newly amputated limb and fell flat on my face, crutch being tossed out of my reach. They looked at me. I propped myself onto my arms and started to army crawl my way over. "He didn't mean it. He didn't know what would happen. None of us did. Please, put him down." Roy did so and I just crawled up the wheelchair and onto my one foot. I turned myself towards Roy.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Amy Elric. And I was fine until I decided to help Edward bring Alphonse back. So please, leave him alone." Roy smiled.

"So you two did a human soul attachment transmutation. And at such a young age. I'm impressed. The state military may have a place for you two. Come to the capital and come find me when you are well enough to do so." I felt my heart drop. He was so handsome. And what he said just gave me hope. He left and I looked at Edward.

"Edward. Did you hear that? We could be state alchemists. We would have access to the national archives and all the alchemy books imaginable in the State Alchemists library. We could fix what we had done and get things back to normal." He smiled up at me.

"I was thinking the same thing sis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little different than what actually happened when Roy met them in the anime... =)


	2. Chapter 2

Amy's POV

We were outside, Edward in his wheelchair, me with my crutch, and Alphonse was just sitting on the hill. Ed and I were reading a book about an object that amplified Alchemy. Though it didn't tell us where to find it.

"But is it real? Could something like that really exist Edward? And could it really bring our bodies back?" Edward furrowed his brow.

"If it could take out an entire city in just one night, it should be able to bring our bodies back." I nodded.

"Alright. Well... I think it's time for our appointment... don't you?" Edward nodded as we all headed back to the automail shop. We had decided to get automail. That way we could join the military and use alchemy.

Needless to say that it was painful. I was just glad that it was just my leg and not my arm too. Poor Edward had lost an arm and a leg in this. Granny had told us that we would take about three years to recover, but we were going to do it in one.

The year was long, and slightly painful, but we made it. Edward had grown his hair out and began putting it into a braid, with some of mine and Winry's help at first. I had allowed mine to grow, but left it down. Our bodies were doing better, and we could still use alchemy.

We could also do it without a transmutation circle. Which was amazing all on it's own.

Edward and I were sitting in our room while Alphonse was helping Granny with something.

"So you saw it to then?" I cocked my head.

"What do you mean Edward?"

"That strange door. And that thing..." I nodded.

"Yes... it was terrifying and amazing all at the same time."

"I think that's the reason we can do alchemy without a transmutation circle." I nodded.

"Then that must mean that teacher must've seen it too... Right?" He nodded. "Well, what do we do now? Do you think we're ready to head to Central?" Edward nodded.

"I think we're ready." And we began to head to Central, and needless to say that Granny was pissed.

We got to Central and Edward and I were both standing in a room when some men walked in. Edward was asked about his arm and I was glad that no one could tell our legs were automail. I may be wearing a dress, but my stockings did well hiding my missing appendage.

"Who's he?" Edward asked one of the guards, who freaked out a little, telling us that the man before us was Fuhrer King Bradley. I was sent out while Edward had his test, and then I went in.

"And who are you young lady?"

"I'm Edward Elric's twin sister, Amy Elric." The Fuhrer nodded.

"I see. You may begin your test." I nodded as I clapped my hands together and pulled a scythe from the ground. "Without a transmutation circle I see. Just like your brother. But do you have the same attitude?" I shrugged as the banner behind him fell.

"I don't know. Did you see me do that?" Everyone was staring. "I overheard what my brother had said, and I agree. You need to be a lot more careful Lord Fuhrer." He smiled at the title I gave him.

"Very well. I look forward to how you and your brother do in the rest of this exam." I bowed and left the room. Edward met me at the door.

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you holding a scythe?" I looked at it.

"... I forgot to transmute it back into the floor." I clapped and slowly pushed it into the floor. "There. Well, we better get ready for the rest of the exams, shouldn't we." Edward smiled and nodded.

We completed our exams and both became state alchemists. Edward got the code name Fullmetal, as I got the code name Steel.

"Steel Alchemist huh? Not as intimidating as Fullmetal, but it still has a nice ring to it." I smiled. "Don't you think so Edward?" He nodded.

"Sure thing Amy." And we headed home to collect Al as we began our military days, but not before burning our house to the ground. We had a run in with the Freezing Alchemist, and then we're going to Liore, when Edward stopped me.

"Amy." I cocked my head.

"Yes Edward?" His expression looked slightly depressed.

"I want you to stay here." My eyes widened.

"B-But why! I want to help you guys anyway that I can!" He looked up at me with a small smile.

"You will Amy. I want you to stay here to stay safe. I don't want to risk you getting hurt." I raised my eyebrows.

"We're in the military. It doesn't matter what you say." He looked at me sternly.

"I mean it Amy. Please, stay here." I sighed as I turned.

"What am I supposed to do while you're away."

"You could be part of my team." We turned and there stood Colonel Mustang.

"Colonel." We saluted. "What do you mean?"

"I could always use an extra hand around the office. And having another alchemist could be pretty handy. And this way our little secret stays with us." Edward nodded, though he wasn't all too pleased about it.

"Alright Colonel. I'm leaving my sister in your hands. If anything happens to her, it's your head." Mustang nodded and I waved my brothers off as they headed after the philosopher's stone. I walked back with the Colonel.

"It will be fine Amy." We walked into the room and I saw Riza and my mood automatically lifted.

"Riza!" I walked right up to her and smiled. "I almost forgot you worked for Colonel Mustang. It's great to know I'll be working with you." She smiled softly.

"I look forward to working with you too, Amy." And we got to work. We were moved to Eastern Command and for three years I worked for Colonel Mustang, also known as doing HIS WORK.

"Damn bastard." Riza shot a knowing, yet warning, glance at me.

"Amy. We've been over this." I sighed.

"Yes Riza, I know." We finished up the work while Fuery worked on a radio, as I was about to stand up and fix it, someone else did. I looked to see my brothers.

"Edward! Alphonse!" I ran up to them and hugged them.

"Hey Amy. How have you been doing?" I pouted.

"I'm going with you next time." Edward sighed.

"Yeah yeah, but that doesn't answer my question. How have you been doing?" I smiled.

"I've been doing great. I'm staying with Riza." He nodded as Riza told him that the Colonel was waiting for them. I went in with them and though anyone else would've kicked me out, the Colonel was different.

It turned out that the lead on the philosopher's stone in Liore was a dead end. I sighed as they continued their discussion. Then Colonel Mustang sent them to a specialist. I pouted.

"Why just them? I'm part of this too aren't I?" They all looked at me with raised eyebrows, except for Alphonse of course.

"You're working for me still remember? The time will come when you'll be able to go with them on assignments, but until then I believe that Fullmetal will agree with me that you should stay here for now." I pouted.

"Edward?" He shrugged.

"He's right Amy." I growled.

"Fine. Then I'm headed straight to work. I need to make sure the filing cabinet is still opening or if I need to fix the track again." And that's where I headed. As I shut the door behind me, the others looked at me.

"Being left out again?" Riza asked. I nodded.

"One of these days I'm going to transmute his doors and windows shut so that he has no choice BUT to do all his own damn work." Everyone nodded. This threat was made often, but has yet to be fulfilled to completion. I got caught while I was getting a window.

When the Colonel came back he told Havoc that he'd be picking Edward and Alphonse up from Shou Tucker's place later and I jumped on board.

"I'll go with you Havoc!" He nodded and when we got to Shou Tucker's house to get the boys, Edward was underneath this huge dog in the library.

"Wow Edward. I thought you came to research, not play with his dog." I squated as the dog got off him and came over to me and licked my face. "That's a good dog. Eww! I think I got dog drool in my mouth." And as everyone laughed at me, Edward was once again under the dog.

The next day the boys went back to Tucker's, and I managed to come with them this time. As we researched, Nina, Tucker's daughter, told us how her mother left and that she was in fact lonely sometimes, which then had us all trying to cheer her up. I couldn't help but smile. It was sort of like having a little sister.

Later we heard Tucker's sad story. His wife left because they were poor and I frowned. People like that get on my nerves. Then Tucker told Nina that he was going to play with her tomorrow. I smiled. They needed some family time.

The next day we went to the house, but it was slightly eerie. Nina wasn't there to greet us, neither was their dog, Alexander. We went in and walked around, then found Tucker in front of a chimera. And it could speak. We were so impressed, until it said something different.

"Big Brother Ed." My heart stopped. That was... oh my gosh.

"N-Nina...." It looked at me and cocked it's head. Needless to say after a few questions, Edward had Tucker against the wall. I glared at him and kneeled down next to the chimera and hugged it.

After a few words Tucker hit a sore point.

"Look at your leg, your arm, your brother, your sister. That's all from messing around with people's lives." I turned and glared.

"Shut up!" And Edward started to punch the crap out of Tucker, with his automail arm, when Alphonse and I stopped him.

"You're going to kill him Edward, and then you really will be just like him. Don't listen to him and stop please." Edward dropped his hand, but only because of the chimera.

Needless to say that Tucker didn't keep his certification as a state alchemist, so everything he did to Nina was worthless, because they were now both dead. I was emotionless at work and everyone could tell.

"Steel, come talk to me in my office." I walked into Colonel Mustang's office and just collapsed on the couch. "Steel, you need to get a hold of yourself." I didn't say anything. "Steel. If you do this every time something like this happens, what good are you as a State Alchemist?"

"I don't know. What good is someone who can't even save an innocent child?" I looked up at him as the tears began to form. "Unlike my brother's, I'm not as easy to be pulled out of something like this, and they don't even know yet. It just happened this morning." Mustang sighed and waved his hand.

"Go ahead." I cocked my head. "I highly doubt you've been letting your true feelings out since the incident. Go ahead. I won't judge you." And with that I unintentionally ran up to him, wrapped my arms around him, and let the dam break and I cried.

Needless to say that he felt a little.... more then a little weirded out, but he did nothing and allowed me to cry into his chest. When I stopped, I looked up at him, stood and wiped my eyes.

"T-Thank you Colonel. I needed that." He nodded and sighed.

"No problem. But if anyone finds out about this, there will be consequences." I nodded and went back to work, a little happier then I was before, though Edward and Alphonse weren't when they found out Tucker and Nina were dead.

"What?!" I saw them and frowned. Riza and Mustang were headed out to the scene as I stayed back with the boys.

"How did you take it when you heard Amy?" I frowned.

"How do you think? I took it harder than you did and I didn't even know Nina and Alexander as long." He looked up at me.

"You cried?" I nodded.

"For what felt like hours... though I know it wasn't..." I didn't want to tell them it was in Mustang's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amy's POV**

We left Eastern Headquarters and went and sat on a fountain in a nearby park. Edward was talking when we got attacked by a man with an X-shaped scar across his forehead and eye region.

Needless to say that we ran.

"What the hell is this guy's problem?!" We ended up getting trapped in an alley and Edward transmuted a knife while I transmuted a scythe. We ran at him and he hit Alphonse, destroying most of the right side of his armour.

"Al!" I turned and glared. Ed ran at him and the man did this thing, but it only threw Ed back. I went and kicked, he grabbed my automail leg and tried the same thing, to no avail.

"Automail huh?" He began to do something after tossing me towards Ed. Ed transmuted his arm into a partial blade, and as he ran towards the man, he destroyed his arm.

"Am I the only one you're hunting today? You won't go after my siblings?" Ed asked.

"Your brother will be fine as long as he doesn't get in my way. You're sister on the other hand will also recieve judgement today." I growled as I transmuted more onto my scythe and swung it at him. He grabbed it and pulled me closer, opening his hand to grabbed my head, there was a gunshot and I landed on the ground right in front of the man.

We turned to see Riza, Mustang, and other military personnel. I watched as Mustang began to do something stupid and I sighed. His gloves are wet and he's trying to use his alchemy, which is creating fire, but since said gloves are wet, he can't transmute a spark.

They ran at each other and Riza tripped Mustang and opened fire on Scar, the man that was trying to kill us. I sighed again. Useless.

Then Armstrong, the Strongarm alchemist, came and tried to punch Scar.

"I'd like to see you try it!" For whatever reason... I giggled a little to myself, no one heard, and I was glad they didn't. Ed and I were then surrounded for protection purposes as Havoc told us that Scar killed Nina. I glared more and was tempted to transmute another scythe, when he escaped.

We hurried over to Al and he hit Ed.

"You were planning on sacrificing yourself if you were the only one he was targeting! Weren't you?" I glared at Ed. They started arguing, Al punched Ed again, and then his arm fell off.

"Aw great. Now my arms off because my brother is a big fat idiot!" I sighed as I kneeled next to Al and wrapped my arms around his empty shell of armour.

"We're really falling apart, aren't we brother." Riza, Armstrong, and Havoc came over to help cheer us up.

"Thank you Riza." She smiled at me.

"I'm glad you're alright. I'd miss having you around." I smiled. Then turned to Mustang and frowned a little. "Amy?"

"One sec." I walked over to him and transmuted a ball.

"Steel?" I got up to about 3 feet away and chucked it at his head, making solid contact with his forehead. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"I don't know, maybe my superior officer is an idiot who can't tell if it's raining or not?" He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah yeah, don't remind me." I got up closer and grabbed onto his jacket.

"My brother intrusted me to you. What good is that if you're dead?" I felt some color come to my cheeks as he sighed and put a hand on my head gently.

"Yes Steel. I'm sorry." We went back to Mustang's office, where he told us about the Ishvalan Civil War and state alchemists role in it.

We were going to head home to get Ed's arm fixed, because even though I helped bring Al's soul back, we needed both of us to fix him.

"I can't wait to see Winry again!" I said happily. We were heading out, and unfortunately, Major Armstrong was coming with us. Hughes came to see us off and I was sort of happy. Riza already said goodbye and that she looked forward to my return.

Poor Al was left in the back of the train with the sheep. I couldn't help but wish I could've stayed back there with him. We stopped and Armstrong started yelling out the train at some guy.

Needless to say that we got off the train and went after the guy. According to Armstrong, his name was Doctor Marcoh.

We asked around town and were directed to a man named Doctor Marou's house, who ended up being Doctor Marcoh.

And he fired at Ed. I sighed. Of course. After a few exchanges between Armstrong and Marcoh... Armstrong threw Alphonse at him. I sighed again. Of course.

We came in and Marcoh started talking about why he was in the countryside, and then told us that he had been researching the philosopher's stone, the thing that Ed and Alphonse had tried to find in Liore.

Ed asked if he still had the stone and Marcoh pulled out a vial of red liquid. He then poured some of it onto the table and it partially solidified.

"Wow." I said. That was cool. Ed and I took turns poking it and I was having way too much fun.

Ed asked to see Marcoh's research and Marcoh seemed dumbfounded and upset that the military would hire such young people.

We responded with a 'We know what we're getting ourselves into.' He was impressed with us, but refused to show us his research.

"Why not?" Ed asked. Marcoh's reasoning was because it was the devil's work, and we left. As the train pulled into the station and we were going to board it to head home, Doctor Marcoh came and gave Ed a piece of paper that told where his research was.

We made it home and I was very happy to be there... well not really home... but the Rockbell's house was close enough.

Ed and Granny got in a small argument when Ed got hit in the head with a wrench. It was Winry. I sighed. Of course.

Needless to say that she flipped when she saw what was left of Ed's arm. She hit him, turned to Al, then me.

"What about you Amy?"

"My leg's perfect! Though... it may need some adjustments. I think I grew a bit." I smiled as she nodded. Ed ended up growing a bit as well, so we both got temporary legs while they did some maintenance. Granny said that his new arm, made from scratch, would be done in three days.

"Thanks Granny, Winry. You guys are the best." Ed and I headed to our mother's grave with Den, the Rockbell's dog with an automail front leg.

We put the flowers at our mother's grave, and then headed to the place our house used to be. I sighed as I leaned on a crutch I transmuted so that I wouldn't lean on Ed and knock him over. Den started to whimper and we headed back.

We were attacked by Armstrong. And when I say we, I mean Ed, and when I say attacked, I mean hugged.

Granny had told him our past and I sighed as Ed continued to be smothered by giant muscles.

The next day, Ed would every so often bug Winry on the progress of his automail. I sighed.

"Ed, leave the girl alone. The more you bug her, the less time she'll be using on our automail." It took until he was kicked out of her workshop for him to get the hint.

"She said three days." I sighed as Ed became fidgety. "You're fidgety? How long have I been stuck in Mustang's office doing paper work while you two are off doing whatever." Ed sighed.

"Your point is?"

"I'm still taller than you." He grew an anime vein and rolled over to get me, but I transmuted the dirt to make a little rut so that he was stuck.

"Come on Amy! That's not fair I can't use my alchemy!"

"And it's not fair you guys left me with Mustang, so I win." Winry came out with Ed's arm and got it reattached. As soon as they finished up with him, they moved to me.

"It's good to see that you aren't as bad with pain as your twin." I smiled.

"I know. The pain isn't all that bad Ed." He started grumbling as he crossed his arms. "Don't grumble Ed. No one can hear you and you don't get respected for it. If they can't respect your height, you could let them respect your speech."

"What was that about my height?!"

"You're shorter then I am and always will be."

"Come here you!" I held my hand up.

"They're still putting on my leg. Wait a minute." They finished my leg and I stood on it. "Oh leg. How I've missed you!" I stayed to listen to Winry tell us that Ed's arm was less prone to rusting and more prone to breaking. I sighed.

"I have the feeling we'll be seeing you pretty soon." Winry sighed as I went to go help put Al back together. As soon as we were done, we went straight to sparring to make sure everything worked.

We left the next morning and Winry saw us off, even though she stayed up for three nights in a row and was exhausted. We left and headed to find Doctor Marcoh's research and hopefully the answer to our problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I switched from using Edward and Alphonse to just Ed and Al, because typing their entire names out it tiring... =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Amy's POV**

We got to Central and went straight to the first branch of the National Library, like the paper Marcoh had given us said, but it was destroyed.

After a bit of searching and finding nothing but ash, we were met by 2nd Lieutenant Ross and Sargent Brosh, our new bodyguards because Armstrong needed to return to Command.

"Major Steel, you are requested back at Eastern Command. Colonel Mustang's orders." I gritted my teeth.

"Can't spend anytime with my brothers can I?" I clenched my fist. "Remind me that I need to buy a metal bracelet before I leave."

"Why is that?"

"Because then I can transmute a metal glove and punch that bastard it the face!" Ed nodded in agreement as they brought me to the station.

"Keep me updated alright. That's the least you can do this time around." Ed nodded and I got onto the train as they headed to where ever. I sighed as I messed with the bracelet I had bought.

"Now should I punch him in the face or the stomach? Maybe I could just kick him. Yeah, that would hurt. Especially if I transmuted a heel to my shoes. That'd be cool." I made it to Eastern Command and as soon as I opened the door to the office, Mustang was in the process of leaving.

"Oh, Steel. It's good to see you. I have some paperwork that needs to get done and I-" I brought my foot back and rammed it into his shin. "Ow! What was that for Steel!"

"For pulling me away from my brothers. Again." He sighed.

"Steel, Fullmetal had put me in charge of you, and until he tells me otherwise, I am still to look over you."

"I was with my brother! I'm pretty sure that he can look over me himself!"

"Steel. Please calm down. I'm only doing what I was asked." I scoffed as I stomped my heel and transmuted the door shut. "Steel?"

"I was asked here. If you called me back here just so that you can go on another date with a woman you will never speak to again afterwards, you have another thing coming. What was so important that I need to come back here instead of help my brothers?" Mustang sighed.

"We found Scar's jacket by the river where an explosion happened. Havoc and his team are there clearing the debris to find Scar's body." My eyes widened as my fists clenched.

"You don't know if he's dead, and you asked me to come back? Are you stupid or something? I was safer with my brothers in Central!" Mustang cleared his throat.

"Yes, however-" He stepped closer and put a hand on my head. "- I wanted to know you were safe." His eyes looked away. I felt a small blush come onto my face.

"You could've just called Central."

"I wanted to see with my own eyes. You are an important part of my team." I smiled.

"You mean it? You aren't just saying this to butter me up and get me to do all of your paperwork while you go and mess with some poor girl's heart?" He sweat dropped.

"Um..." I frowned.

"Asshole!" I punched him after transmuting my glove. "Call your date and tell her you can't go at the moment because you have work you need to do. And I expect you to do it now. Or I'll do it and I'm pretty sure that will just ruin all of your chances with this one." He sighed and went back to his office and I fixed the door.

The phone rang and when I picked it up it was Ed.

" _Is Amy Elric, the Steel Alchemist available? This is Fullmetal, Edward Elric._ " I smiled.

"Hey Ed. It's me."

" _Oh good. We found this girl who remembered the notes we were looking for and it looks like an encryption._ " I nodded.

"I wish I was there to help. Sorry."

" _It's alright. What does Colonel Bastard have you doing there?_ " I sighed.

"Well considering he just snuck out the window it looks like he's going out on a date while I do his paperwork. I knew I should've transmuted the windows shut." Ed sighed on the other side of the line.

" _I see. Well, we'll call again once we have more information._ "

"Thanks Ed." And we hung up while I got to work. Mustang was definitely going to get it when he came back.

Every so often I'd get a call from Ed to update me on everything they were doing. I was happy with their project, until their last call.

" _The main ingredient... is human life._ " I dropped the phone. Then quickly picked it back up.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I growled and let him go, throwing myself onto Mustang's couch. He was out on another date and I had just finished some filing. Riza walked in.

"What is it Amy?"

"Bullshit. Absolute and utter bullshit." I covered my face as I thought of a way to replace human life with something not as terrible... but couldn't think of anything. I just laid there until it was time to return home with Riza for dinner, and as soon as we walked through the door, the phone rang.

"Hello? Hawkeye's residence, Amy speaking."

" _Amy! It's Ed. We may have found something. We think that they were doing the research for the stone in the 5th laboratory and were using the convicts sent to be executed to do so._ "

"I see. It would make sense. They were going to be killed anyways so no one would suspect anything. Ed, I know you plan on going as soon as you can. Please, be careful and call me as soon as you've found anything else out."

" _Got it. Talk to you soon Amy._ "

"Bye Ed." And I hung up the phone and went straight to the room Riza had laid aside for me. I pulled out the map of Central and some other records and started to go through them.

"Amy?" Riza was in the doorway. "What's going on?"

"I'm doing some extra research for Ed to see if I can find anything else out about the 5th Laboratory in Central. If anything else can be used to connect it, the prison next to it, and the stone, then I want to find it." Riza nodded as she headed to make us dinner.

I was staring at the laboratory on the map when I felt my eyes begin to tingle. Everytime I blinked they felt weirder, until I saw someone moving around in a vent.

"W-What's this?" Whatever I saw stopped.

" _What was that?"_ It was Edward's voice.

"E-Edward?"

" _Who was that?_ "

"I-It's me... Amy."

" _Amy? Where are you?"_ Edward blinked.

"I-I'm at Riza's. But I can see what you see, and apparently talk to you."

" _That's weird._ "

"Yeah. It is." I blinked and saw a blue print of the laboratory come into the corner of my vision. There was a blinking red dot. "Ed, I think I know where you are in the laboratory. Continue going straight until the next fork and then turn left."

" _Okay._ " And he did. I escorted Ed through the building to a large room when my vision blurred, and when I blinked my eyes open, I was staring at the map of Central.

"What the..." I looked around. Whatever just happened, must have had a time limit. Riza opened the door.

"Amy? Are you alright? You've been talking to yourself for quite a while." I turned to her.

"I... I could see what Ed saw. I could speak to him." She cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was staring at the map, at the 5th Laboratory, and my eyes began to feel weird and as I continued to blink, I saw what Ed was seeing and I could talk with him. It was so weird." Riza kneeled next to me.

"Are you sure Amy?" I looked at her and blinked a few times.

"Can I try something?" Riza nodded slowly. I stared at her and then my eyes began to tingle again. I blinked continuously until I saw myself, my golden eyes glowing.

"Amy? What's going on?" Her voice echoed. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I only saw her.

"I could see myself through your eyes."

"What does this mean?" I looked down.

"I don't know. But until we figure it out, let's not share this with anyone. It'll be between me, you, and my brothers if Ed decides to share it." Riza nodded.

"Well, we need to return to finish some work. I believe the Colonel is back." I nodded as we headed out and when we got there, Mustang was talking to Hughes on the phone. And by the sounds of things, he was gushing over his daughter again.

"Poor Mustang. Oh well. Serves him right." I got straight to work fixing one of the sprinkler heads. After Mustang got off the phone it rang again. After a few seconds the door to Mustang's office opened.

"Steel, it's for you." I jumped off the ladder, a small 'ting' could be heard as my foot hit the floor. Mustang sighed. "Be careful. We don't want anyone knowing remember." I nodded as I grabbed the phone.

"Steel."

"S _teel? This is 2nd Lieutenant Ross. I called to tell you that Fullmetal is in the hospital_." I froze.

"W-What? What happened!" She told me about what happened at the 5th Laboratory. I gritted my teeth. "Thank you for telling me Ross." And I hung up the phone.

"Steel." I turned and started to walk out. "Steel. What's wrong?"

"Ed's in the hospital. He got into a fight and lost a lot of blood." I shut the door behind me.

"Amy?" Riza asked.

"If I would've been able to watch him longer, I might have been able to help him more." Riza put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Amy. Edward will be okay." I nodded as I continued to work on the sprinkler.


	5. Chapter 5

**Amy's POV**

So, Mustang wouldn't allow me to go to Central to see Ed. But after a few punches and kicks and transmuting a few windows and doors shut, I felt better about it.

Winry had called and told me that she was headed to Central to fix Ed's arm.

"You forgot a bolt. Didn't you?" She sighed.

" _Yes._ " I sighed.

"Alright. I won't tell Ed and we'll pretend he's just an idiot."

" _Thanks Amy. I hope I'll get to see you again soon._ "

"Of course." And I hung up.

"Who was that?"

"My mechanic. She's headed to Central to to fix Ed's arm up again." I sighed.

The next day I was sitting down in the office staring at some maps because Mustang wanted me to look for... something... I forgot. I was staring at the hospital when my eyes began to tingle again and I saw what Ed saw again... I only wish I didn't.

Al was freaking out about being fake. About how Ed and I had made him up, a fake soul to a suit of armour for our own amusement. My heart shattered. This whole time... Ed and I thought that Al hated us for what happened to him... and it looks like he did.

"Al... you bastard." I gripped whatever was in my hands as Al left the room.

" _You heard all on that Amy?"_

"Yeah... I heard it... I heard all of it..."

" _Do you hate me too?"_

"I could never hate you Ed! The three of us went into that mess together and were all ready to do it. It wasn't your fault I lost my leg! I gave it up to bring Al back." I felt myself shaking. "What the hell is wrong with him?" I could feel my own tears running down my face.

" _Hey Amy, stop crying. I can feel it on my face._ "

"I'm sorry." Ed had gone to the roof of the hospital. He was leaning over the rail when Al came, and Ed decided that they should spar. With said spar they made up and Al apologized.

" _You should apologize to Amy too. She helped me bind your soul to the armor."_

_"You're right. I should."_

"So Amy. What do you think?"

" _Huh? What do you mean Brother?_ "

"Stare at Alphonse, Ed. Where his eyes would be." Ed did so and in a few seconds, instead of seeing Alphonse, I saw Ed. "Alphonse."

" _Who was that!?_ "

"It's me... Amy."

" _A-Amy?_ "

"Yeah."

" _Amy... Amy I'm so sorry. I said I thought you and Ed made everything up about me._ "

"I know. I heard you say it to Ed."

" _I'm sorry Amy._ " I felt some tears run down my face. " _A-Amy... are you crying?_ "

"Yes."

" _I-I can feel it! I can feel you crying. It's like before I got in this body. When I would cry. I can feel it._ " I smiled.

"I'm happy I could help. Can you hug Ed for me?" Al nodded and hugged Ed. It was like we were hugging each other, but we weren't. "My times up. I have to get back to work. I'll see you guys later. Tell Ed bye for me Al." He nodded and I blinked a few times and saw the map in front of me again.

When I looked up, everyone in the room was staring at me.

"... I blew it didn't I?" Riza sighed and she shook her head.

"It's hard not to notice your eyes glowing and you yelling and crying right in front of us." I scratched the back of my head. Mustang was standing in the doorway to his office.

"Steel. In my office. Now." I nodded and walked in. I sat on the couch as he sat at his desk.

"Steel, what the hell was that?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. I have no idea what that was. It's all new to me. It happened a few days ago when I was trying to help Ed and Al with something, I was staring at something and then I could see what Ed saw. I tried it on Riza, and saw myself through her eyes, and then just now... I saw what Ed saw again... and heard what he did..." I frowned.

"Do you know how you did it?"

"I don't know. I would just stare at something and then, it would happen. Though it does have a time limit, and if I want to, I can disconnect it myself. It's something new to me, but I already know how to control it. And it scares me." Mustang stood and walked over to me, putting a hand on my head.

"This will stay here. No one can know besides us. This is a special gift only you have. Now, return to your duties, I have a few phone calls to make." I frowned.

"You're going to do some research on it, aren't you." Mustang didn't do anything. I sighed. "Fine. I'm going back to work." And I went back to looking for that thing Mustang wanted earlier.

I was helping pack Musang up for his transfer to Central. I was obviously going with him, but some of the others were going to stay here. I got a call from Ed.

" _We're going to go see teacher-_ "

"When are you leaving? I'll be there."

" _A-Amy?_ "

"I'm not missing out on another thing! Mustang can shove his paperwork up his ass for all I care I'm seeing teacher and that's final!"

"Excuse me Steel-"

"Shut up Flame boy I'm dealing with something!" I could feel his glare on my back. "When are you headed out?"

" _We're going to be headed out soon._ "

"I'll be in Central soon. See you soon and don't you DARE leave without me. Bye." And I hung up the phone. When I turned Mustang was glaring, as I predicted.

"Excuse me Steel, but you're under my watch and-"

"I'm not doing your damn paper work for you. If my brothers are going to go see our teacher, the three of us are going together. I've been doing your paperwork for three years! I think I should be able to have a few breaks thank you!" And I marched out of the office and headed to Central.

I had bought my ticket for Dublith already and as soon as I got off at Central, I found Ed and Al.

"You really did mean soon." I nodded. Winry was with them.

"Hey Winry. You headed home?" She shook her head. Ed sighed.

"We're taking her to Rush Valley." I nodded as we got on the train and headed for Dublith.

"I can't wait to see teacher!"Al said happily. Ed sighed.

"She's going to kill us." Ed retorted. I shrugged.

"Besides the fear of dying by the hands of our teacher, I'm really excited to see her again!" I smiled wide. "It's been so long."

"It has." Then Al said something about wanting to have had a girlfriend before he died. I sighed.

"Well, she won't kill me." I announced surely.

"Why won't she kill you?" Ed asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe because I finally think I've found out how to kick her ass." The boys eyes sparkled. "I just need some idiots to distract her. Won't be to hard since she'll be trying to kill the two of you." I smiled as they sighed.

"Of course."

Winry handed Ed and I some of Mrs. Hughes apple pie and as soon as I bit into it, I had a bad feeling. It was good, but it had the smallest hint of blood in it... but I wasn't sure why.

We made it to Rush Valley and Winry was ecstatic about everything. Ed got stopped as everyone fawned over his automail arm. I sighed. Thank you stockings for hiding my leg. They then took off all his clothes except for his boxers. Yup, definitely happy they couldn't see my leg.

"What about you missy. Do you have any automail?" I froze and nodded slowly.

"Y-Yeah... my right leg. Let me show you." I took my shoe and stocking off and showed my leg. Unlike Ed, who lost up to his knee, I lost most of my thigh as well.

"Wow! It's just like his leg! So interesting." I smiled weakly. My automail bugged me. Not because I don't like it, I do. But, it feels weird sometimes, putting my hands in my lap and sometimes feeling metal instead of skin. That, and these guys made me uncomfortable.

"Hey! Stop touching my sister!" Ed pulled me away from them as I put my stocking and shoe back on. "You okay?" I nodded. We never told Winry about my issue with the automail. Having to hide the fact I had it... it was painful not being able to completely be myself without having to hide something.

Someone had stolen Ed's silver pocket watch and when I looked for mine, it was securely attached to my undergarments. I had done that so that I knew I wouldn't lose it.

Some guys told us they knew where to find it, but would only tell us if they could look at our automail more, needless to say that since Ed transmuted his arm into a blade and I translated my bracelet into a spike knuckled glove, they told us.

As we were walking deep in a canyon, that was very hot, Al pointed out the pickpocket we were looking for and Ed started to transmute the ground to hurry up and get to her.

I sighed as Al managed to get her in a transmuted birdcage, though the girl, Paninya, cut it with her automail leg, then shot at Ed with her other automail leg.

"Who saw that coming? Anyone? No? Okay." I put my hand down and crossed my arms as we continued after her, which wasn't that far, considering it was Winry who got her this time. I sighed.

"It's your pocket watch Ed and you can't manage to catch her. You're pathetic."

"Oh shut it." Then Winry freaked out over Paninya's automail and started looking at it. I sighed.

"Who saw this coming?" Ed and Al raised their hands with me. "Nice to see we all agree." Then the guy who made Paninya's legs, Dominic, came out and looked at Ed's and my automail. Ed's arm was sort of heavy, and his leg was possibly stunting his growth. Mine was completely fine for me.

"Looks like they took more care in your automail then they did your brother's." I smiled a little.

"That's because as much as Winry loves me, she'd rather have to repair Ed's automail more frequently than mine." Winry and Ed blushed and Al snickered.

Ed then had a little episode once realizing that lighter automail could make him grow taller. Then Winry asked to be Dominic's apprentice, and he said no without even batting an eye. I sighed.

"Who saw THAT coming? No one? Got it." And down my hand went. Ed tried to convince him, and was called a flea, making him oh so depressed, he wouldn't stop thinking about it.

As Al and I were dragging him about the house, we saw Dominic's daughter-in-law, Satella rubbing her belly. She was pregnant and Al asked if he could touch her tummy. I couldn't help but smile at his innocence as we both took turns feeling her tummy.

"Wow, and to think that someday, I might have a baby. But not anytime soon of course." She smiled as Ed then felt her tummy and we were all amazed by it. She then winced for a moment, and though she said she was fine, I had a feeling.

And sure enough, she went into labour.

"Ed! I'll do what I can! You go get Winry. Maybe she'll know something that can help!" And off Ed went. And not only that, but a huge storm came too. We couldn't bring her to the hospital, so Dominic went to go get the doctor.

Everyone but Winry and I started freaking out when Satella confirmed that yes, the baby was in fact coming.

Winry started getting everything ready while Paninya and I helped.

Winry should know at least a little bit about what she's doing, her parent's were doctors, and she did read medical textbooks instead of picture books, so that's something right?

And needless to say that during the entire process, Satella was freaking out. I sighed as I continued to do what Winry asked of me.

And a few hours later, they had a healthy baby boy, but all the blood was freaking the other two out, and I had gotten some in my hair.

When Ed and Al saw the baby, they were freaking out about it, a happy freak out. And Ed kept saying how awesome it was.

After throwing in some alchemical stuff, Winry asked him to pick her up, because she was so tired. I sat next to Satella and smiled as Al fawned over the baby.

"Calm down Al. Jeez, I'd hate to see you respond to a niece or a nephew." He scratched the back of his helmet. Then Ridel, Satella's husband and Dominic's son, asked for Winry to come in, and from the doorway I saw Ed hit Paninya in the head for stealing his watch.

The doctor came and checked Satella and her son and found them healthy and said that Winry did well. Then they tried to get her as Dominic's apprentice again, and he said no, but he knew someone at the base of the mountain who might help her.

We then left Winry in Rush Valley, almost missed our train, and headed to Dublith.

"Who's ready to die." The other two sighed.

"We aren't." I sighed as well.

"We really are going to die... aren't we." I asked.

"Most likely." Ed said, leaning against the window.

"Great.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Amy's POV**

We were almost to the Dublith station when Ed woke up from his nap. And he had dreamed about dad.

We went to teacher's house and as much as the other two wished she wasn't there, we couldn't be that lucky. Out came Sig, teacher's husband. Who instantly recognized Ed and I, then Alphonse pointed himself out, but Sig just thought he was wearing armour and told Izumi, our teacher, we were there.

She flung the door open, hitting Al, and kicked Ed in the face. I was smart enough to hide behind Sig. She wasn't happy and glared.

"Hello my stupid pupil. I heard that you and your sister have become the military's dogs." I forgot about that part. Hate to see what she'd do finding out the other thing. She looked over to me.

"And you're hiding? I thought I taught you better than that." I smiled.

"Well you did tell us that the military was filled with spineless worms, decided that acting the part might make you feel bad for how pathetic I'd gotten." She then flipped me and I ran into Ed.

"Looks like you were wrong." I nodded.

"Yeah... looks like the plan I had to take her down would be a bust as well." She then flipped Al. "At least we aren't the only ones." Al made a comment on Izumi not feeling well and as she was in the middle of yelling she threw up some blood. I sighed as she had a lovey moment with Sig.

We were finally allowed in when Ed asked her about the philosopher's stone. . The one man in Central who may have known about the stone, was Hoenheim... our dad.

After a few more words we ate and Ed told Al to talk about the baby we helped deliver a few days back. Though I saw the looks on Sig's and Izumi's faces briefly. It was a quick sign of depression.

The next day we went to ask teacher about if she'd seen 'the truth.' We didn't get to ask her because she transmuted a spear, attacked Ed, and he was stupid and used alchemy without a transmutation circle. And teacher pretty much told us that she knew that we had issues.

"And along with that, Amy's missing a leg and had her genetics are messed up." My eyes widened.

"You mean..."

"Your genetic mutation that made your hair the color it is, was messed with and therefore gave you strange abilities, am I right?" I nodded. Teacher then told us about her experiences with human transmutation.

With a group hug and tons of apologies, I sat down with teacher to talk more about my new abilities.

"So what else can you tell me about it teacher?"

"From what I saw when I saw 'the truth,' it was possible that instead of taking something, something within the genetics could be altered. You didn't lose anything when you committed the taboo, am I correct?" I nodded. "Then your genetics were altered, have you noticed anything odd?" I nodded.

"Yes, if I'm staring at a map I can see through the eyes of someone in that building. I can also stare into someone's eyes and see what they see, and while seeing what another sees, if they stare into someone else's eyes, I can switch the view I see. It has a time limit though, that seems to change depending on the situation." Izumi nodded.

"Anything else?" I shrugged.

"Not really." I walked by one of the carving tables and my hair brushed through the blood. I sighed. "Not again."

"Wait, Amy." I did and watched as the blood disappeared into my hair. "Your hair seems to have some special properties as well."

"That explains a lot." We heard an ow and turned to see that Ed had managed to cut himself. I sighed as I walked over and the knife he had been playing with fell and cut off a bit of my hair.

"Ed!"

"Whoa!" We went over and the cut that was on Ed's finger was gone. "What happened?" I blinked and looked at my hair.

"Teacher."

"Yes?"

"Do you think that's part of the new abilities I have... with my hair?" She nodded.

"It seems like when blood touches your hair, it absorbs it, and when it is cut, it can heal someone nearby who it hurt."

"That's some useful mutation." She nodded.

"But why would something useful come out of a taboo?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. But we have to keep this quiet. I'll report in later." They all looked at me.

"What do you mean report in?" I sighed.

"Mustang knows."

"What! Colonel Bastard knows! When did you tell him!?"

"I didn't tell him. I was at work when Al had his little episode and all of my team members saw, including Mustang." They sighed.

"Yeah, we'll need to stay quiet." I nodded. Teacher then expelled us from her house for joining the military. So we were about to leave Dublith, when Sig called us all idiots for not realizing what our expulsion ment.

We headed back to teacher's house and, after almost getting killed, sat down to talk with her to see if she could help us.

So our goal was to get Al to remember anything he may have seen, since Izumi, Ed and I saw parts of 'the truth' when we only gave up parts of our body, what would Al have seen losing his entire physical being.

Izumi was going to send us to someone who might know how, but not until after we had eaten.

The next day Ed and I went looking for Al because he just up and vanished. We ran into this guy who told us where we might be able to find him, and found him we did. Along with a Homunculus named Greed and a few human chimera.

Greed said something about not talking much to the other Homunculi that Ed met in the 5th Laboratory who had made souls bound to armour already. I sighed.

"This is boring. Okay bud how about this. You be a kind Homunculus and give us our baby brother. In return I will do one thing for you." He smirked.

"Well aren't you forward, and a cutie. How about we just trade, you for your brother." I shivered.

"How about something else?" And then Greed started talking about the 'perks' of being a disembodied soul bound to a suit of armour. And in turn pissed Ed and I off.

And after Ed's little show, we got attacked.

"Thanks Ed. I always wanted to be in a fight with you guys. It's about damn time." I transmuted a scythe and held it firmly.

Ed tried to get Greed while I went after Al. I could hear the two of them screaming the entire time, and then teacher. I sighed. Shouldn't piss her off. I sighed as I followed them into the sewers.

"Of course they go into the sewers." I sighed as I rounded a corner and saw that they had stopped. Keep a cool head Amy. Wait until the moment is right, and remember the damn dog.

The dog and the cow put Al down, leaving the snake. They were fighting over control of Al's body when Greed showed up, then the Fuhrer.

I watched as the Fuhrer kicked Greed's ass. It was so weird and cool at the same time, watching a 60 year old man beat the crap out of a 200 year old Homunculus that looked no more than 25.

And then the Fuhrer and Greed went out of sight. I hurried over to Al.

"Hey, you okay?" Al looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah." I nodded and then Greed came back, but he was pretty beaten up, and the Fuhrer was right behind him. Then the cow and the dog returned, and they had the crap kicked out of them too. They freed Al and told us to run, but Al was too busy keeping the snake inside of him.

The Fuhrer was going to be pissed that I didn't kill them, but I hadn't gotten any orders too, so I'll stick with that excuse, though he seemed to have it handled since he finished killing everyone off.

Then he came to talk to Al, and the snake girl took control of his armour and attacked the Fuhrer, who he shoved his sword into Al's armour and killed her.

I just stood there in horror. This man... was ruthless.

"Steel, why didn't you kill her earlier."

"I-I wasn't given the order, Fuhrer." I bowed as I shook.

"You're right. You weren't, and therefore I have no reason to be angry with you. Though next time, assume it's alright and do it anyways." He walked away as I fell to my knees. Al seemed to lose everything as some of the military came and took us to Ed.

Al remembered what he saw... because of the snake girl's blood touching his anchor. Al was traumatized, as was I.

"Amy..." Ed began.

"I know. You're sending me back to Mustang. I-It's all right. I'll return with the others." He nodded. Then the Fuhrer came over and I froze again.

"I need to ask you three a few questions." And his questions were, in short: Did you know Greed before now? Answer: No. Did you tell him anything? Answer: No, Military wasn't brought up.

He then told us that if we shared anything with Greed or made a deal with him, he was going to kill us right then and there. I started to shake as I clung to Al's armour. Ed told him we told Greed nothing about the military.

He then asked about Ed's arm and leg, my leg, and Al's body, and if they were connected. I clung to Al more as tears formed in my eyes. I was absolutely terrified. We didn't have to answer and he just turned and walked away.

Later that evening while washing the blood off from Al, Armstrong told us to be careful and not do anything rash or foolish. I left with Armstrong, but not before saying goodbye to everyone.

"So I'm headed back to Eastern Command right?"

"No, you're heading to Central."

"So Mustang moved while I was away? Got it. Is there anything else I should know?" Armstrong frowned.

"You should ask Mustang when we get there." I nodded and once we hit Central I was escorted to Mustang's office.

"Amy Elric returning." Mustang nodded as I sat down.

"How was your trip?" I grabbed hold of my dress.

"Well, I found out why I can see what other people see, and a new ability I didn't really know about until recently."

"I see. Anything else?" I began shaking.

"Well the Fuhrer threatened to kill me and my brothers where we stood if we had consulted with an enemy." Mustang's eyes narrowed.

"I see." He must have noticed my shaking as he sighed. "Steel. You need to calm down. How about you tell me what you found out about that ability of yours?" I did and he seemed impressed.

"Very impressive." I smiled when something hit me and I began to shake again. "Steel.

"The Fuhrer knows... about Al." Mustang stood and slammed his hands on his desk.

"What?!" I told him a little bit that I knew I could get away with if the Fuhrer found out and that he wouldn't have to kill me for it. "I see." I nodded slowly.

"Mustang." He looked up at me. "Armstrong told me to ask you if there was anything I needed to know while I was away." He frowned.

"Brigadier General Hughes was murdered." I looked up slowly.

"Y-You mean Hughes.... Is dead?" He nodded slowly and I slowly broke apart. Mustang walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down Steel." I wrapped my arms around him as I cried into his jacket.

"I-I'm sorry." He froze, obviously confused.

"What do you mean?" I looked up at him.

"I know that you and Hughes were close. I wish I could've been there for you when it happened. Like you were there for me with Nina." He sighed and kneeled, wrapping his arms around me.

"Thank you Steel."

"M-Mustang... if you still need to cry... I won't judge you." And I heard the soft sounds of my Colonel crying on my shoulder as I cried on his over the loss of Maes Hughes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck Envy, anyways....


	7. Chapter 7

**Amy's POV**

I was walking home with Riza and Black Hayate, her dog, when we were attacked by someone who called himself Barry the Chopper. He was in a suit of armour and after Riza fired a few rounds at him, took his head off and revealed that he was a soul bound to armour.

"Why aren't you two scared?"

"You remind me of someone we know."

"Let me guess, Alphonse whatever." My eyes widened. I transmuted a spear and pointed it at him.

"How do you know my brother?" He blew me off as he seemed to fall for Riza. I sighed and contacted Mustang and Falman and met in the fifth warehouse.

We talked about the philosopher's stone and Barry told us everything he knew. I gritted my teeth. Mustang asked if he killed Hughes, but that was a negative, then I stepped in.

"Alright bucket of blood and bolts, answer me this. How do you know my brother, Alphonse?"

"I fought him at the laboratory. Oh, quick question. Did he ever ask you and that other brother of his if he was real or not?" I snapped.

"You bastard!" I transmuted a scythe and went to slice him when then scythe caught fire and fell apart. I turned to Mustang.

"Steel! That's enough." I growled as tears bit the side of my eyes.

"This bastard told my little brother that he wasn't really alive. That Ed and I made him up as some sick joke. Do you know what it's like to hear that? To have watched your little brother ripped to oblivion, lose a limb for him, and then have him yell at you, saying that he was fake and he never was alive? No you fucking don't!"

"Whoa whoa hot head. Calm down." I turned to the empty armour that was bound and sitting on the floor. "You don't need to get so emotional." I growled.

"Really now." I walked over and took his helmet off and started throwing it up and down.

"Whoa. You're making me dizzy. Stop it."

"No. I'm gonna tell you what. When I have the go ahead to kill you, I will, by slowly wiping off your anchor. Bit by bit. Just how you like it." I saw him shudder as I chucked his helmet back onto him and turned.

"I suggest you think of ways to make up for doing that to my brothers and I. And be grateful that I have to listen to the orders of my superior officer, or you'd be more than dead, that armor of yours wouldn't even make decent scrap metal." And Riza and I returned home.

I called Ed and told him that I had made it safely and he told me that he had made it back to Rush Valley. The next day I got a call from Alphonse telling me that they were coming back to Central. I nodded when I heard an unfamiliar voice on the other side.

" _Who's that Al?"_

_"Oh! No one. No one at all!"_

_"Who you talking too?"_

_"None of your business!_ " I heard some fighting over the phone when a different voice came on.

" _Hello. Who is this?_ "

"Depends. Who is this?"

" _A girl huh? How nice. My name is-_ " I hung up the phone.

"Steel." I growled as I turned and walked away to do some more of my duties.

The next day I was working my tail off while Mustang was taking a nap who knows where. I sighed as I finished something up.

"This is bullshit." I was walking around when I overheard something. It was Ed. When I turned the corner, he was talking to Ross, and he was upset.

"Edward?" He turned and by the look on his face, he just found out about Hughes. I frowned.

"Amy. Amy did you know?" I frowned and looked away.

"Please Ed. I just found out a few days ago."

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Because I still can't bring myself to say it out loud." He started shaking and bolted, Al and I went after him.

After we caught up with him we headed over to the Hughes house. Gracia, Hughes widow, opened the door and Winry was sitting in a chair holding his daughter, Elicia, while she slept. She looked devastated. I kneeled on the floor next to them.

We told them why Hughes may have died and apologized for pulling him into it. I gripped my dress as I curled up. I wished Mustang was here.

We left after Gracia gave us some encouraging words, but when we left, we could hear her crying. The other's headed to the hotel while I went to headquarters to try and get my mind off it again.

What ended up happening is I curled up with one of the pillows on one of the couches in Mustang's office and cried until he returned.

"Steel?"

"I ran into my brothers... Ross told them about Hughes..." He sighed and kneeled beside me.

"Steel... Amy." My eyes widened slightly. He hasn't called me Amy for years. I shook slightly then wrapped my arms around him again and cried.

"I'm sorry Mustang. I can't help but cry." He patted my back soothingly and I eventually just fell asleep.

The next day I woke up in an unfamiliar place. Out of one of the rooms came Mustang.

"Good Morning Steel." My eyes widened. He was only in PJ bottoms, no shirt. And though he had lost some weight, he still had a nicely toned body.

"G-Good Morning Mustang. M-May I ask where I am?"

"You're at my house. I called Hawkeye to tell her you were here."

"Th-Thank you Mustang." He nodded and made us breakfast and then we headed to work and got word that Ross was a suspect of Hughes murder. I growled.

"That's absurd! She could never do that!" Mustang looked to me.

"Steel. Calm down." And he sent Riza and I to look for as much information on her that we could. I glared at the papers I had.

"This is bullshit."

"Calm down Amy." I just dropped what I had on one of the desks and stood.

"And I thought today was going to be a good day."

"And what made you think that?" A small blush came across my face.

"N-No reason." I turned, but she stopped me.

"Amy. We've lived with each other for almost four years. You can't lie to me." I sighed.

"Well, who wouldn't have a good day seeing a topless guy." I sighed. "Why does my superior officer have to have such an attractive body." She raised an eyebrow.

"Amy, is there something you'd like to share with me?" I shook my head.

"I woke up on Mustang's couch and he sleeps shirtless. That's the first thing I saw this morning and thought 'Hey. Today's starting out nicely, maybe it'll continue like this.' And guess what? It didn't." I sat back down and huffed.

"You're acting like a child."

"I'd like to say that technically I still am. Unlike everyone else, I'm not 25-60 or so. I'm still a teenager." Riza sighed as she got the rest of her things together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very slow beginnings of falling in love. How I love them, but hate writing them. Eventually my lovely readers. Love will be in the air! =)


	8. Chapter 8

**Amy's POV**

I was called into Mustang's office later that night.

"Steel, I need you to help me with a special assignment. You're to help Second Lieutenant Havoc. And don't say a word to Fullmetal about this." I nodded as I went with Havoc to an alleyway and hid behind a dumpster after I transmuted a hole.

"So Steel, the Colonel assigned you to help me?" I nodded.

"I personally think you can do this on your own, but he gave me an order and I would love to refuse." We got the signal and pulled Ross into the building.

"Steel?" I smiled.

"Nice to see you aren't being executed for someone else's crime. Let's go." And we went to where Falman was staying. I sat down on one of his couches.

"You know. I can't help but wonder why my brother's haven't taken me out of Mustang's care. I mean, in their eyes, right now, he's a straight up bastard that should be ripped to shreds and fed to the lowest of animal." Those around me nodded slowly, understanding where I'm coming from.

"Hey Barry, how have you been, playing chess all day?" He crossed his arms.

"I'd rather be chopping people up."

"Isn't that why you're in that suit of armour in the first place?" He was about to say something, but didn't.

The next day Riza turned in our request of leave papers as I continued to lounge on one of Falman's couches. I looked out the window.

"So who's he?" I asked, seeing one of the many men hiding out in Falman's house.

"That's some foreign guy from Xing." I nodded.

"You don't know his name do you?" Barry shook his head. I leaned out the window.

"Hey! What's your name?"

"My name is Ling Yao." He smiled as I cocked my head. Why did he sound so familiar? Then two people appeared. I sighed.

"Sorry Falman. Looks like your place is the fugitive spot for now." He sighed.

"I need a vacation." I nodded.

"Hey you! Ling Yao! Come on in before you get thrown in jail again." He did and sat right next to me on the couch.

"So cutie, what's your name?" I sighed.

"Amy Elric." He cocked his head slightly.

"Elric?"

"Yeah, she's that bucket of bolts and short blond pipsqueak sister." I growled.

"Don't call the kettle black, pot."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" I growled.

"It means don't call my baby brother a bucket of bolts, you bucket of bolts!"

"Hey!" I transmuted my bracelet.

"You wanna try me? I may not be able to kill you, but I will bust you to pieces. That'll make Falman happy knowing you won't run off on him." Barry sighed and I sat down.

"So were you that girl on the phone a while back that hung up on me?" I turned to Ling.

"If you were the jerk that took the phone from my brother then yes. I don't have time to be hit on by a twit."

"Watch what you say to our lord!" I turned to the two others, Ling's body guards I guessed.

"I don't care who he is. If he's gonna get between me and my siblings I'm gonna get pissed. I never get to see my brother's because they left me with a babysitter who takes his job a little too seriously." I crossed my arms as Ling stood.

I sighed and ended up closing my eyes and started thinking of Ed. When I opened them, I saw this strange marking on a stone wall covered in moss. I blinked and the image was gone and I was looking in the room again.

No one had noticed. And I was grateful for it. What was that?

I got my signal and went to a rooftop with Riza.

"Why am I here and not helping down there?"

"Because the Colonel will have our heads if you got hurt, if your brother's don't take them first." She said before starting a conversation with Mustang on the phone, pretending to work at some sort of food establishment. She was going by Elizabeth, and I was going by Jacqueline in case anyone else was listening in.

I transmuted a shotgun and got ready to back up Riza when needed. She had taught me to use one a year or two ago and it was a pretty handy skill.

The thing that was after Barry was going to get Havoc when I blew a hole in it's hand. Riza nodded at me as she continued her fake conversation with Mustang.

"A customer was getting fresh with Jacquline so I had to slap him around." I sighed. Of course. I swear next time, I'm talking to him.

Then one of the enemy came up behind us. It was a homunculus like Greed. And of course shooting him won't work.

Riza put down the mic and started shooting at the homunculus and we left the headset, probably freaking Roy out.

"This isn't good." I transmuted the gun into a scythe. I went at him when he grabbed Riza and knocked me into a wall, causing me to fall unconscious.

I woke up to a loud boom, and when I sat up, Mustang was standing next to me.

"You alright Steel? Hawkeye? Fuery?" I nodded as Riza began to yell at Mustang.

"Riza calm down. There's nothing we can do, besides, he was worried. If we did die then what would happen?" She growled.

"Fine." I went with Riza and Mustang to capture the target. And then Al showed up. I sighed.

"Al! What are you doing here? I thought Ling was keeping you busy."

"Amy? What are you doing here?"

"I'm following my orders." And we all headed to get the target. We made it to the third laboratory. I sighed. We were going to pull back, when Barry went inside and we used the advantage to go in.

I transmuted a pistol and started walking in front of Al as we evacuated the building of all the scientist.

We got to the basement and I went with Mustang and Havoc. We made it to an empty lab, and ran into another homunculus, who happened to be Havoc's current girlfriend.

"Of course you'd end up dating the enemy, Havoc." Then Mustang made a comment on Havoc being a sucker for a nice rack. I sighed.

"She's not the only girl here you know. I never wanted to know Havoc's preferred bust size." Mustang asked about if she knew Hughes. She said yes and he shot her.

I decided to send a shot into her head, and since I never use a gun, that was my only round, so I transmuted one of the medical tools next to me into some more bullets and loaded back up.

She then revealed to us her philosopher's stone, and how I wanted to run over and rip it out of her chest.

She got Roy's gun with her long ass finger nails and just when he was going to put his glove on, she busted a pipe and got us wet. I transmuted my pistol into a shot gun.

"Thanks a lot bitch. Now I need to go dry my automail. My mechanic will kill me if it rusts." I cocked the gun and shot her between the eyes.

"Don't you get it. Bullets won't work on me."

"No, but they do add to your complexion before you heal." She growled as she attacked and we left the room and took cover in the hallway.

We were going to transmute the water into hydrogen and make a nice little bomb. I smiled as I got ready to transmute.

"I love it when things go boom." And damn was it a nice boom. Too bad it didn't kill the bitch!

She was underneath some rubble and sent her nails into Havoc's lower back. I growled as I aimed my gun. I may not have elemental alchemy like Roy, but I was taught to shoot by the best.

I shot her in the arm while Mustang went and ripped the philosopher's stone from her chest. She turned to dust and crumbled, but when Mustang went to use the stone on Havoc, she reformed.

If I was more confident with my shooting skills, I'd shoot, but I was afraid I'd shoot Mustang, and since I hadn't been allowed to fight recently, I didn't want to risk summoning anything else.

The only thing I was good with was my scythe, and it was to big to swing without hitting Mustang.

She ran her nails threw Mustang and I pretty damn near screamed. She tore up his glove and I transmuted my bracelet into knuckles and went to punch her, but she ran her nails threw my stomach and I fell next to Havoc.

I watched as she walked away and Mustang lay there as we all began to bleed. I transmuted my knuckles into a blade and cut off a few inches of my hair and felt the wound heal. I sat up as Mustang seared his wound shut.

"I'm going to kill that bitch! She'll rot!" I stood and barreled out of the room, Mustang close on my heels. I closed my eyes and focused on Al and saw the homunculus walk into this white room.

When she said that she had killed Mustang, Riza went nuts. And not only that, but Lust almost hit the seal on Al's armour. I blinked to the corridor.

"Now I'm really going to kill that bitch!" We made it and Mustang was ready to light her on fire. Which he did. And I smiled.

Before we left the lab, I fixed Havoc's lighter and Mustang carved a transmutation circle into his hand. Was I happy? No, but it did the job.

After a few rounds and hearing the homunculus scream, I smelled burning flesh, and never in my life would I ever think that I would want to smell that more than anything else in the world.

Mustang collapsed and I was automatically at his side with Riza. I picked him up and set him on my lap.

I fixed Al's left side before he went back to Winry. I told him to tell her I was fine while I watched over the idiot in my lap.

"Steel. Why am I in your lap?" I frowned. It was because of the automail leg... wasn't it. He must have seen the look in my eyes. "It has nothing to do with your leg, so don't worry about it." I frowned more. Saying that only makes it worse.

The next day I was staring at Resembol on the map, hoping to see Ed. When I saw what he did I saw a man standing at mother's grave. A man I could never forget.

Our father.


	9. Chapter 9

**Amy's POV**

"Hello Edward. You seem to have grown some." I clenched my fists. This bastard! Left us behind! And was trying to make small talk likes it's only been a few months. And of course Granny told him we tried human transmutation.

He asked why we burned down the house and as Edward began to tell him, he stopped him.

"No you didn't. You were hiding the memory." I glared. He may not be able to see it, but Ed could feel it.

' _Amy. Stop. I can't really talk to you while in front of him._ '

"You could. Or just stare at him long enough so that I can give him a piece of my mind!" Ed sighed and stared and once I could see Ed, I started.

"Hey jackass. Remember me? I'm your daughter, Amy. You know, the little girl that idolized you until you turned your back on us!"

" _Amy? Where are you?"_

 _"She's in your head. The human transmutation messed with her genes. She can see what others see by focusing on a location on a map, or someone's eyes. She can hear and see whatever the person whose eyes she's seeing through does. She can also switch her host, if I may say that. By staring at you, she switched, and now she can speak with you, but only you can hear her_." Hohenheim was shocked as I sat back and watched the show, almost literally.

When Ed walked off, I heard Hoenheim say one last thing.

" _He's exactly like I was at his age_." I blinked and I was back in Mustang's hospital room.

I had told him I was going to stay with him for a bit, to make sure he was alright after he got out of the hospital. No matter how many times he told me no, I countered with a 'too bad.'

"Steel. You do realize that if anyone from command finds out that my subordinate will be living with me, even if it's just to make sure I heal properly, they'll start assuming things."

"Let them assume." He looked at me with slightly wide eyes. "Assuming doesn't make anything true. And all because rumors spread doesn't mean anything either. And if it's reputation with the women in Central you're worried about get over it. You only date one for a week or two before moving to the next one. You're going to run out of women soon."

"Steel, what are you saying?" I stood and walked over to him.

"I'm saying let them talk I don't give a shit. I almost lost you again." I felt tears form in my eyes as I just gently wrapped my arms around him. He stiffened as I frowned. "Mustang?"

"Steel?" I resisted the urge to shift my feet.

"What do you think of automail?" He stiffened more.

"Why do you want to know?" I let my arms fall to my side.

"I don't know. My automail makes me feel self conscious. I know that at my age, I shouldn't worry about stuff like that, but..." I trailed off. I felt him put a hand on my head.

"I think nothing about it. If someone has automail they have it, it doesn't take away from them in anyway. You're perfect the way you are Amy." I blushed as I looked up at him. He rarely calls me Amy. He must have noticed his mistake because he blushed as well and looked away.

"A-Anyways..." He trailed off. I got a call that Ed was back in Central and went to see him, Al, and Winry.

Al told us how he doesn't think his soul will be able to stay in the armour, and then Ed told us that the thing we transmuted, wasn't even our mother.

"What?!" And if Al could've fainted, he would've.

Then Ed brought up the fight they had when they were little on who would marry Winry, and I couldn't help giggling. Then he said that since the two of them remembered the same thing exactly, we knew that the soul we bound to the armour was really Al. My eyes widened.

I wanted to hit Ed. I wanted to punch him and strangle him and rip off his other arm and leg. And as they continued, saying that Al's soul was actually in that thing, and then was rejected, I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up.

"Amy?"

"I... I can't..."

"Amy?" I looked up.

"I can't do this any more. I can't take anymore of this. Just stop." I started crying.

"Well like it or not Amy, we're stuck in this together." I clenched my fists.

"In this together? In this together? What the fuck do you mean in this together? You left me behind three years ago. You almost never let me help you with anything. All I've done for this entire mission we gave ourselves was sit on my ass and let you two do everything. What use am I in all of this huh? The only time I'm ever useful is if the left half of Al's armor gets damaged. Besides that I'm just like... like... Nothing!" They all glared at me.

"I thought you said you didn't hate me."

"I don't hate you Ed. But seriously. You two go and risk your lives almost daily. While I'm stuck here filing or doing paperwork. The closest thing I've done to actually help is watch people I care about affected by homunculus. I can't even protect those I care about." I clenched my fists. "I couldn't protect Roy from that bitch." Their eyes widened.

"A-Amy... don't tell me you..." I looked up glaring.

"I don't have to tell you anything." And I headed back to Riza's house.

When I opened the door she was just walking out of the bathroom.

"Amy?" I closed the door, sank to my knees, and started crying. She came over to me and knelt next to me. "Amy? Amy what is it?" I latched onto her.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know what my purpose is in getting Al's body back." She wrapped her arms around me comfortingly as I cried.


	10. Chapter 10

**Amy's POV**

I was in Mustang's room again, which he was sharing with Havoc, and he was sassing Riza for being weak, wondering why he was sharing a room, and why he wasn't just killed.

"Wow Mustang, can't just be happy you're alive can you." He looked at me briefly as I sighed. I had calmed down from talking with my brothers, and realized I had been absolutely horrible to them, but I wasn't ready to apologize. Not yet.

Just then the boys came in and I turned away. I couldn't face them. Not after what I had said and done. Al was the first one to walk over to me.

"Amy." I turned to him. "Amy, we're sorry." I felt the tears bite at the corners of my eyes.

"Damn it Al. You aren't supposed to apologize. I am." The tears fell slightly when I wiped them. "I'm sorry to both of you. I shouldn't have freaked out like that. It just all happened so fast... I-I couldn't think straight." Al hugged me.

"It's okay Amy. But you are more help in this mission then you know." I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks Al." I kissed the cheek of his helmet. Then someone cleared their throat. It was Mustang.

"Now that the sibling thing is over, can we please." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah." Riza had found out where the door that she and Al had found could be located, which was under Central Command, and Mustang deduced that the Fuhrer may be involved. I sighed.

"Fullmetal, Steel, watch yourselves." We nodded and the other two left and I sat down in one of the chairs in the room while Mustang talked to the group that was there, and Havoc said that he was retired, because he couldn't feel his legs. I stood up quick.

"Are you serious?" I hurried over and looked at his legs and touched one. "Anything?" He shook his head. And clenched the sheets and fumed. "I'll kill all of them." I shook slightly. "I should've healed you..." I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Riza.

"Calm down Amy. You did all you could do." I shook my head.

"I could've done more." Riza then left with Mustang so he could get exercise or something.

"Steel, stop beating yourself up. It was about time I retired anyways."

"You aren't helping Havoc. If I would've been paying better attention, she wouldn't have been able to paralyze you." I sighed. Everyone was bummed about Havoc, and Mustang was taking it hard, I could tell by the way he walked out of the room.

Havoc said something about helping at his parents store and I sighed as I stayed in the room until Mustang came in and told Havoc that he'll let him go for now, but when he becomes Fuhrer, Havoc better be at the top with him.

I followed Mustang as he left the room. When Riza came out he told her to get his uniform. He was getting out of the hospital.

The next day we were driving around and we stopped at a local cafe where Ed and Al were. I got out and sighed. Ed had made a name for himself in Central as a nice State Alchemist that would help almost anyone with their needs.

Mustang made them get in the car and I got inside of Al to make more room though it was still cramped.

"This is bullshit." Mustang agreed and instead of staying in the car we found an empty alleyway and I got out of Al.

We told Ed that Marcoh was missing, and then Ed told us that he wanted Scar to find him. I growled. After Mustang asked if he had lost his mind, and Ed started insulting him, and when he said he was useless during the thing that got Mustang into the hospital I hit him over the head.

"Ow."

"You deserved it." He must've gotten the message through my eyes, but we stopped when Riza got her gun ready. And son of a bitch wouldn't you know it. Scar was there. I rolled my eyes. "There you go Ed." And the fight began. I sighed as I transmuted my bracelet into knuckles and transmuted my scythe to get ready. Al told us the plan and I smiled.

"So will we be able to kill one of those fuckers when we're done with them? Please tell me yes. They all deserve it!" I'm pretty sure I scared Al a little, but he didn't let on when Al told Mustang what to do and I giggled.

"What is it Steel?"

"You seriously took orders from a 14 year old." He sighed as we went to Feury's apartment and used his equipment to make it seem like different sectors were all being attacked by Scar, and Mustang was having too much fun. I sighed.

"How old is he again?"

"I don't always remember with the way he acts." Riza responded. I nodded. After a while a radio signal came in saying that they had a girl in custody that seemed to be a friend of the Elric siblings. That must be Winry.

Riza went off and reminded Mustang not to go into the field. She then looked at me.

"If you have to, tie him up." I saluted.

"Yes ma'am." She rolled her eyes playfully then left. After what felt like forever Mustang and I went to get my brothers and head to the secluded house he told Riza about.

"So, how's Winry?"

"She found out... about what Scar did to her parents." I nodded then stopped.

"Wait... what?" Ed sighed and told me. I growled. "Who else needs to be added to my shit list huh?!" Mustang sighed.

"Calm down Steel." I growled again.

"Why should I? Everyone I care about... keeps getting hurt..." Ed looked at me and I just looked out the window. "I swear if one of you three get hurt again I'm gonna transmute you all to the floor." We stopped for a second to pick up a doctor.

We got to the secluded house and Ling's female bodyguard was badly hurt, also known as missing an arm. And damn was Ling taking it hard. I sighed and put a hand on his head. He looked over to me.

"You'll make a great king someday." I smiled lightly as he went back to staring into the distance. When the girl awoke, we offered her automail, well... technically we told her we knew someone who could get her automail, aka Winry.

We went and looked at the homunculus and I growled. He was the one that had attacked us during the Barry thing. And then Ling dropped the bomb, telling us the Fuhrer might be a homunculus as well. I growled.

"The shit list just keeps growing." Then there was an argument over who'd keep his stone.

"I don't think they have only one use guys. We can all use it for our needs, and have an unbiased fourth party have it or something." And I was ignored. And then Gluttony, our homunculus hostage, broke out of his binds.


	11. Chapter 11

**Amy's POV**

I was pulled out of the way while Gluttony opened up his stomach with another mouth and sent waves of alchemy that made a giant hole in the house. I was scared. Not only did he look terrifying at the moment, but he was also pissed and ready to kill.

And so Mustang decided it was time to kill Gluttony. And as much as I wanted to help, I couldn't. I was too scared.

After Gluttony ate the fire that Mustang had transmuted to kill him, he and my brothers ran off. After Gluttony went, I followed Riza and saw that Mustang was gripping his side. He wasn't fully healed and the wound from Lust wasn't getting any better.

We made a Mustang decoy and headed back to the house to leave. I was helping Riza with Mustang. I sighed. We dropped the bomb that Mustang needed to leave because he'd be no help. Ed looked at me.

"Amy. Do you want to go to? I saw the look on your face when he transformed." I shook my head and clenched my fists.

"No. I want to kill him. Payback for knocking me unconscious a while ago." I transmuted my scythe and got ready to go. Riza handed Ed a gun and then left with Mustang and the doctor. I turned and got ready to go.

We found Gluttony and he was freaking out still and the boys were about as scared as I was. Then a dog appeared and spoke, and I got a bad feeling. It told Gluttony to stop.

"What? What's going on?" And then it changed into another homunculus and pissed Ed of by calling him 'Fullmetal pipsqueak'. I sighed. "He's gonna get killed with that complex he made." Al nodded.

The guy that Ed freaked out at said he only came to get Gluttony and told the fat ass that he couldn't have us or Mustang. Then Ling made an accusation and had a small pride moment, until Gluttony was told to eat him.

Ed made a wall and we were on the side with Gluttony while Ling was left to deal with the other one. And oh the fails we had. Al eventually got thrown threw the wall.

What happened next was terrifying. Gluttony swallowed Ed and Ling, part of the other homunculus, and Al's left hand. And he couldn't spit them out. I fell to my knees and cried.

The next day Gluttony was freaking out because he didn't know what to do because he didn't want 'father' to be mad at him. I cocked my head.

"What?" And then Al asked to take us to his father. And his father lived in Central, which somehow didn't surprise me too much.

We got in and into an underground tunnel system. And of course there were things that would kill us if we weren't with Gluttony. I stuck close to Al. We made it to the room that Gluttony's father was in.

It was huge and filled with pipes, and in the center was a blond man in white, who reminded me a lot of our own father. Then Gluttony started spazzing as he opened up and this giant green thing came out, as did Ed and Ling.

"Ed!" We pulled him from under some of Envy, the giant green thing, and Al and I hugged the shit out of him and told him we thought he was dead. Then the blond dude came over and pretty much told us he wasn't our father by asking if we were the Elric children.

"Hohenheim. When you say Hohenheim do you mean Van Hohenheim?" In which after telling the dude that Hohenheim was our dad he started to laugh and seemed happy... I think.

Needless to say that Ed freaked out a bit. Then the dude just fixed Al, which I forgot to do, and healed Ed's broken arm and ribs.

Then Ling did his thing and was put right back on Gluttony's menu. And then the dude pissed Ed and I off. Ed acted, and pissed the enemy off. I transmuted a scythe and backed Ed up when needed. Then we couldn't transmute anymore and I got agitated.

"What the fuck man!" I glared at the guy who must have been responsible. And then he went and turned Ling into a fucking homunculus! "What the fucking fuck Ling!"

"Ling? Sorry, I'm Greed." I tsked.

"The other Greed was a lot hotter." I saw his eyebrow twitch, while everyone else just looked at me. "What? He was."

"He kidnapped me!" Al said.

"Not all bad guys are ugly. And in his normal form Envy's not too bad looking either." More stares. "What? A girl can't see a good looking male when she sees one? Evil or not they're still hot." And then Scar and a little girl came in. And the little bitch could transmute.

"Hey! I call bullshit!" And she was kind of attacking us and yelling at Ed for some stupid reason, I didn't quite catch it. And then Ed just spilled the beans that Envy started the Ishvalan war, which didn't surprise me much either.

And after some more bullshit we were brought to Wrath, aka Fuhrer King Bradley. And there was Mustang too.

"Mustang? What the hell are you doing he- Nevermind. I have an idea." I stood behind him and glared at Wrath. "Quick question. Since I'm a valuable sacrifice, does that mean I can insult you and NOT get killed? Because that would be great." He glared at me. "Got it."

Then Mustang said how the group was split up and I stopped him.

"I'm not being transferred. One-eyed Willy can shove the paper and order up his ASS if he thinks I'm going to transfer." I got another glare.

"You aren't being transferred Miss. Elric." I cocked an eyebrow.

"That may have been filled with venom, but I expected more of a 'You worthless human' than 'Miss Elric" Another glare. We then had our little meeting, and I looked Wrath dead in his normal eye.

"I'm still able to live with Riza after I'm done making sure Mustang's okay, right?" He shook his head.

"I don't believe that is necessary. You may stay with your keeper." I grew an anime vein. Then stopped.

"Are we talking about my brother's or Mustang?"

"I believe some time away from your brother's may benefit you." I nodded and after a few more things, we left and Ed turned to me.

"You're staying at Mustang's!" I blushed slightly.

"To make sure he heals properly, and I was pretty much ordered to stay with him. If he's gonna hold family over my head, I've got no choice. Keep me posted like usual." And after taking money from Mustang, my brother's were off.

Mustang and I went to where Riza was waiting for him, and found Armstrong. Then Riza showed back up. I hugged her.

"Riza! I've missed you! And I have a favor." She cocked her head and I smiled a little.

"What is it Amy?"

"Could you help me move into the Colonel's house? Fuhrer's orders." She nodded and then the four of us got into the car while Mustang broke the news about Wrath.

Later Riza helped me move into Mustang's house. It was definitely weird, living with my superior officer, from now till who knows when. I stretched and sat on the couch as Mustang sat next to me.

"So..." It stayed quiet. I didn't know what to talk about. Work was out of the question, and I couldn't think of any interests we have in common.

"Steel" I turned to him. "What do you think of all of this?" I sighed.

"The living arrangements or the whole homunculus thing?"

"Either."

"I think that the homunculus thing is complete and utter bullshit. They need us as sacrifices, but we seemed so disposable when fighting Lust. If we are so important, why did Lust try and kill us, was it an order, or was she acting on her own. And if the military choses sacrifices out of State Alchemists, who else is a sacrifice, and why is Al a sacrifice if he isn't a state alchemist. It doesn't add up." He nodded, then blushed a little.

"And the living arrangements?" I shrugged.

"Your couch seems comfy enough, so I don't mind staying here, but if Al and Ed ask I sleep in your room and you sleep out here." He sighed.

"I didn't mean that." I turned to him and cocked my head. He blushed a little more. "I mean what do you think of living with me..." I blushed and looked away.

"I-I really don't mind... but..." Mustang 'hmmed' "What do you think about living with a girl with an automail leg?" He sighed again.

"Amy, I told you that I don't mind your leg. You're perfect the way you are. I don't see why you care so much about it." I clenched my fists.

"I care because it makes me feel weird. I've been off all along. I have had a genetic mutation from birth causing me to pick up traits I should've never gotten. No one in my family line has ever had hair like mine. Then there's my leg. I'm missing almost my entire right leg. And at my age, normal girls would be freaking out about the newest clothes or boys, not trying to bring her brothers bodies back after a back fire at human transmutation." Mustang put a hand on my shoulder.

"Amy, don't worry about it. You aren't a normal girl. You are an alchemist, and an amazing one at that. Probably one of the better one's I've seen. And one of the kindest, even if you have your moments." I blushed. Not only has he called me Amy a few times, but he was very sincere in his words, and it made me happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Amy's POV**

I sighed as I thought of Ed and when I opened my eyes, I saw Riza, in her house. Which meant Ed must've been there, and she started to talk about Ishbal. I bit my tongue a few times. Envy started it, then Wrath declared extermination orders, they were filled out, and so on. I blinked and I was back in Mustangs living room.

"Amy?"

"Roy, why do you want to be the Fuhrer?" He put his elbows on his knees and leaned forward into laced fingers.

"I want to protect those I care about, fix this country, and those 'heros' of the Ishvalan war will be tried as war criminals." I cocked my head slightly.

"But doesn't that include you?" He nodded and I latched onto his arm. "Roy. That doesn't make sense. Why become Fuhrer if you're only going to put yourself in jail." He turned a cold gaze at me. I sighed and turned. "I understand." I stood and turned to him, saluting. "Then I, Amy Elric, the Steel Alchemist, vow that I will help you get there, no matter the cost." He smiled.

"Thank you Amy." He put a hand on my head once he stood. "That means a lot." I smiled and hugged him. After some awkward blushing, we went to sleep.

The next day we went to work and Falman came in and dropped off the chess set Mustang had lent him during the Barry thing, and then Riza came in to get something, and told us that Scar was back. She left and I sighed.

"It's so empty in here." Mustang nodded as we got to work. "Well, at least we aren't completely alone, right?" Mustang nodded again and just didn't say much. It just made the room feel lonely.

After work we headed out and picked up Ed and Al, and Mustang almost got us killed asking Ed for his money back, I growled from inside Al.

"Roy, if you kill me I will come back and shove my automail foot so far up your ass, not even alchemy can remove it!" It got a little quite.

"Since when did you start calling him Roy?" I glared at Ed.

"It slipped okay." And then the conversation started and Ed called Mustang a penny pincher. And I couldn't help but giggle.

"I'll make you sleep on the couch." I giggle more. And then Ed brought up Mustang becoming the Fuhrer.

"Who told you?" Mustang turned his gaze to Al's armour and me.

"It wasn't me I swear!" And the conversation continued until we dropped them off and headed to a bar. We went in and one of the girls hugged Mustang and I sighed. He sat down and slid a piece of paper over the the old bartender who he called Madam Christmas. She turned to me.

"And who's this? Isn't she a little young for you Roy." A quick blush covered my face.

"No no. She's a subordinate. She's the Steel Alchemist, Amy Elric." I stood straight. "At ease Steel." I sighed and just leaned against the bar.

"Hey Mustang." He 'hmmed' "Do they sell anything here I can drink?" He sighed and got me some water. "Thanks, I'll add it to how much Ed owes you." He smirked.

"Well aren't you the nicest little sister." I smiled.

"It's payback for all the cookies he took from me when we were younger. He said he'd pay me back, and so far all that's happened is I've lost more food to him. If you add it all up he owes me lunch for three years." Mustang laughed lightly and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Well you two seem close."

"He's been looking after me for the last three or four years." One of the girls looked at me and something seemed to click.

"You were the one that picked up the phone when I called Roy while he was in East City." I turned to her.

"Huh?"

"I called and whoever picked up said that if I was one of Roy's whores that he wasn't in and not to call the number again." Roy's jaw dropped as he paled slightly.

"Oh." I placed my fist on my open hand. "You were one of them. Which one though? There were so many I said that too."

"Steel!" I turned and smiled.

"If you have time for whores, you have time to get all of your work done. But since you don't seem to have enough time for work, you don't have time for the whores." The girl walked over to me.

"I'm a whore? Have you seen what you're wearing?" I looked down at my casual attire, surprised Ed didn't have a heart attack.

It was a very short red dress that flared at the bottom had puffy shoulder sleeves and was low cut, I also had stockings on that went an inch above where my automail ended so you couldn't actually see the metal, and red heels.

"What? A teenager in the military can't try and pretend she's comfortable with her looks." I frowned and then I felt a spark in my automail’s circuitry. It jumped me, physically, and everyone looked at me a little weird.

"Are you okay Steel?" I looked at Mustang and put up a fake smile. Right now, I hated my code name and my automail.

"I'm fine. I think I'm gonna walk home. It's a nice night." And I hurried out of the bar.

I made it to an alley and leaned against a wall. That stupid whore. I looked down at my outfit again. I could barely make out the outline of my automail through my stockings and sighed. I wore this because I thought it'd make me confident. But now... I cried silently.

I hated my automail right now. And my code name felt like it was just rubbing it in my face that my body wasn't complete. I slid down the wall and curled up and cried to myself. I began to shiver as the night air got colder. I heard brakes squeal to a halt and a door slam.

"Steel!" I turned. It was Mustang. I wiped my eyes and stood quickly and tried to plaster a fake smile on my face.

"Oh, Mustang. Sorry, I decided to take a detour and just kinda sat down for a minute."

"Steel are you trying to get yourself killed? Scar is still at large and you're just sitting in an alley. It's like asking to get attacked. Not only that, but you're in an alley." I nodded.

"Right. Sorry about that Mustang." I felt the tears begin to rolled down my face again and tried to turn away when Mustang grabbed my arm. He brought me to the car and took us back to his house and he brought me into the living room and sat me on the couch.

"Steel?" I felt myself shake a little. "Amy... what's wrong?" I cried a little more.

"I hate it. I hate my automail. I hate my State Alchemist Code Name." He sighed.

"This again?" I looked up at him and glared. I stood and started to take my stockings off. "Steel?" I growled and Mustang's eyes widened as the dress slid to the floor and I was standing in front of him in nothing but my bra and panties. He looked away as I stepped closer.

"My point exactly. My automail makes me unattractive."

"That's not why I'm looking away."

"Put the age gap aside and look at me and tell me exactly what you think of me. Don't bother lying to me."

"Your brothers will kill me."

"What they don't know won't kill you." He sighed and looked at me. "What do you think of me?" He walked up to me and leaned forward until his mouth was right next to my ear.

"You're beautiful Amy." I blushed as he stood back up and turned around. "Now will you put your clothes back on?" I smiled and just ran over to him and hugged him from behind.

"Thank you Roy. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much I needed to hear that." He nodded and I got changed into my pj's and we went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Amy's POV**

The next day Roy and I went to Hughes grave and General Grumman came disguised as an old woman. Mustang was trying to suppress a laugh and then they had their conversation.

General Grumman ended up joining Mustang's little cause and gave us information to help Ed find May Chang, the Xingese girl that uses Alkahestry.

"Lucky bastards." Mustang turned to me.

"What do you mean?" I crossed my arms and pouted.

"They're going up to North City. There's gonna be tons of snow and ice and I can't throw any of it at them." Mustang chuckled.

"Of course you would be upset because of that." I pouted more as we got into his empty office. "More paper work." I nodded.

"Let's get to it. You promised Riza that you wouldn't slack off." I went around and began working.

A few days later I began to get worried because I hadn't gotten a call from Ed yet. I was fidgeting in Mustangs car while he bought a cart full of flowers. I rolled my eyes as we headed to a phone booth so that he could call Riza.

He finished and I managed to get the phone and shooed him out of hearing distance.

"Riza, it's Amy. Don't lie to me. What happened?"

"It's nothing. I'm just tired."

"I lived with you for three years Riza. You can't hide anything from me." The other side was silent but I knew she hadn't hung up. "You forced my hand. Talk to you soon." I hung up the phone.

"Amy?"

"Let's hurry home. We don't need other's seeing my eyes glow." He nodded and we got into the car. I focused on Riza and blinked until I saw Black Hayate.

" _Riza. What happened?_ "

" _Amy. Nothing's wrong."_

 _"How did you get that mark on your wrist then?_ " She moved her hand so that it was out of her eye sight. " _Riza_." I could feel her shaking. " _Fine. I'll leave it for now, but you will tell me soon_." And I blinked till I saw the road.

"Well?" I shook my head.

"She wouldn't say anything." He sighed as we returned home.

A few days after that, I was walking with Mustang in the hallways when we ran into a blond woman. General Armstrong, Armstrong's older sister. She was in Central because Wrath had summoned her. And Mustang tried to get a date with her.

"Mustang please. You don't have time to go grab dinner with anyone. Besides, you promised me dinner this entire week."

"Going after younger girls, you really are a disgusting man."

"It's not like that! The Fuhrer gave us orders to stay with each other while her brother's where out of town that's all."

"Her brothers?" I nodded.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric." She turned to me.

"You're their sister." I nodded.

"So they went and annoyed you I see. So that's the reason I didn't get any calls from them. I've heard that you can be as cold as the metal wall you run." Her eye twitched as we continued walking and then parted ways.

We made it to the mess hall and I was very excited to eat with Riza.

"I'm happy to see you Riza." She smiled.

"I'm happy to see you too Amy. The house has been lonely without you." I smiled and sat next to Mustang who sat across from her.

They did their little morse code thing to share information and then we finished and left. Mustang returned from the bathroom and looked at me, tapped his desk three times and sat down. I nodded. That was my cue.

I sat down and focused until I could see myself sitting on one of the couches. I had improved my skill to read minds, but it only worked when the other cooperated.

" _So what's up?"_

 _"Wrath isn't the only homunculus in that house. His son is too_."

" _Seriously? Damn it! He used to be so adorable. That must've been what was up with Riza a few nights ago._ " Mustang nodded and I blinked until I saw the couch across from me.

"You have three more documents to deal with before I'll let you take a break." He sighed and continued.

"You going to call Ed? You haven't heard from him since he headed North." I knew what he was getting at. He wanted to know if I was going to tell Edward about Wrath's son.

"No. I have no idea where he is and as much as I love my brother's, I'm not willing to go on a wild goose chase to try and track him down." Unfortunately, I've been unable to get in contact with Ed or Al with my mutation since they headed North. I wasn't sure why, but I had the feeling it had to do with Father.

The next day I was carrying some papers when I felt a strong pull on my leg and the rest of my body. The papers fell to the floor as I fell to my knees. Something was happening. As I blinked I saw snow beginning to fade, and then a cement floor and blood, along with a red sleeved arm and a white glove.

Something happened to Ed, and it was most likely going to kill him. When I opened my eyes again I was staring at the ceiling.

"Steel! Steel! What's wrong? Your eyes just began to glow red." I latched onto Mustang as I shook, but after a few minutes I didn't feel the pulls anymore, and the blood that had been rushing through my veins had slowed to its normal pace. Ed was fine. I exhaled.

"N-Nothing. It's fine now." He didn't drop it easily, but did eventually.


	14. Chapter 14

**Amy's POV**

I was leaning against Mustang's desk as he took his break by napping. I was thinking about what it would be like to use my ability on a homunculus. I closed my eyes and focused on Wrath, when I opened them, I was still in Mustang's office.

"So I can't use it on homunculi. That sucks." I crossed my arms. Damn it. Maybe I should've found a way to tell Wrath to shove his orders up his ass or something so that I could've followed my brothers.

The next day we went to visit Havoc, hid from Riza, and got a message, warning about the day of reckoning coming this spring. I stretched and yawned.

From the information we've gotten, the homunculi have made a tunnel system making a transmutation circle using all of Amestris, and it will be used on the day of reckoning by the guy under Central.

A few months later and Mustang and I went to see General Armstrong, and she didn't seem happy. She walked us to the steps and Mustang gave her some hyacinth's that had a message revealing what Selim was, then she burned them.

"Mustang, should you really try and bring her out for dinner? I mean really, she seems like a heartless bitch." Mustang sighed as we continued home. "So, it's the day after tomorrow... I'm nervous."

"Don't be Steel. We can do it." I nodded. He put a hand on my head and ruffled my hair a bit. I blushed a little and giggled.

That night we headed back to the bar that Madame Christmas ran, only we were the only ones, which made me quite happy.

She handed us photos of Selim, from 20 and 50 years prior. He was old as dirt. I sighed.

"And he used to be the cutest little thing." They both looked at me weird. "Why does everyone do that? I think a homunculus is cute and everyone looks at me weird." They shook their heads and continued.

They talked for a while when I interrupted.

"Excuse me, not to be rude, but I was wondering something." They both turned to me. "Roy, how do you know this woman?" He smiled softly.

"Her name is Chris Mustang, she's my foster mother." My eyes widened as I turned to the woman.

"You mean you weren't hatched from an egg and actually had a childhood?" Chris laughed as Mustang's eye twitched.

"What the hell is with that Amy?" I giggled.

"Oh nothing. I just can't see you as a little kid." Chris smiled.

"Come over sometime without him and I'll show you some pictures."

"Madam Christmas please!"

"Sounds like fun." I smiled and we snuck into an underground passage as the bar went boom because Mustang and I had been followed. We went our separate ways from Chris and we met up with Feury, Breda, Riza, and Black Hayate. The small dog was very happy to see me.

Grumman had gone and done his own thing, which was blowing up the train Wrath was on. And this little incident would either save our asses or screw them. And then Mustang orders us not to die and I nodded as we began.

"They'll be coming for us soon." Mustang nodded.

"I know." And we went and kidnapped Wrath's wife. I sighed.

"I'm very sorry Mrs. Bradley to do this to you. Believe me when I say it doesn't make me the bit happy to kidnap you." She didn't speak as we went. We stopped at Hughes grave. I sighed.

We went and hid in an abandoned warehouse when the military came and we got some help considering that they said that everyone except for Mustang and I could die. I growled. Mrs. Bradley started to freak out and I bit my lip.

"Your husband would never abandon you ma'am. So why this order is out, I don't know." And so we continued on, Mustang, Riza, and I were hurting people left and right, but not killing. Most likely sending the military through a few loops.

Mustang told some men that if they needed to, to leave him behind. I crossed my arms.

"You actually mean us, right?" Mustang turned to me.

"No, I mean me." I got in his face.

"Well too bad charcoal brains. They're after both of us. So I'm staying with you." His eye twitched.

"Fine." Then Rebecca, one of Riza's friends and someone who helped train me as a sniper, came in an ice cream truck full of ammunition and weapons.

"It's so beautiful." I said, everyone nodded. And Maria was back, she was driving the truck.

"Maria! I've missed you!" She smiled.

"It's good to see you Amy." And then we all got in and I pretty much sat on Mustang's lap in the front with Riza and Maria. And the guy who supplied us with the Xing weapons we were currently using was Havoc, and Mustang and I couldn't have been happier.


	15. Chapter 15

**Amy's POV**

We were in the woods trying to find how to get back in when Mustang got an idea.

"They're looking for an ice cream truck." And so he asked me to help change it into a meat truck. And we got in no problem.

"It's pathetic that they're this stupid." The other's nodded as we continued. We found that all the entrances into Central Command were blocked, so Mustang, Riza, and I went one way while Maria brought everyone away.

We headed to where Mustang killed Lust and the door had been transmuted shut, so Mustang blew it open and there was Ed, Scar, and three Chimera. I smiled as I held my scythe.

"Haven't seen your spear in a while Ed."

"Amy!" He seemed kinda happy. Also in the room where a ton of these naked white things with homunculi markings, minus the tattoo.

"Well," I spun my scythe. "Time to do something useful." And so I started cutting the things. And the green blood made it not as bad.

And then Mustang ruined my fun by torching them all. I growled.

"Damn it Roy! I was having fun being useful!" He smirked as I pouted. Then May fell through the ceiling, with Envy. A few things were said between Envy and ourselves, then Mustang asked who killed Hughes. And Envy admitted that he did, and then changed in Gracia, and I wanted to kill him so badly.

And by the look on Mustang's face, so didn't he. And the look that was on his face was terrifying. It was angry and murderous all at once. Not even close to the look he had when he had killed Lust. He wasn't going to just kill Envy, he was going to torture him slowly until he wasn't even ash.

Mustang then told us to stand down, because he was going to take Envy down. I wanted to protest, but didn't. Edward and the other's left, leaving Riza and I with a pissed off homunculus and an even more pissed off Mustang.

Envy turned into that evil green thing when Mustang burned his eyes. It was beginning to scare me a little. Mustang would ask how having something boil or burnt felt and then hit Envy's monster body. Then Envy ran away, Mustang followed, and soon Riza and I did after hearing the blood curdling screams of Envy. We ran into Mustang and Riza pointed her gun at him. I was about to freak out.

"Elric! Stop her." I crossed my arms. "Why aren't you stopping her?"

"When it's just the two of us, the Colonel calls me by my first name." Riza said, and when he changed into Envy, Riza told him she lied and shot him. I looked at Envy.

"And you think he'd just call me by my last name? He either calls me by my code name or my first name." And so Riza started to shoot at him. Then Envy grabbed Riza and before I could stop him Mustang came and set him on fire.

And he went NUTS! And I was terrified. He wouldn't stop using his flame alchemy, and so I clung onto Riza and I felt tears begin down my face, as I watched the human body disintegrate and this little green thing come out.

And then Riza walked over and pointed her gun at Mustang. And when Mustang was about to kill Envy anyways, Ed actually saved Envy. He sassed Mustang and I was on the other side, and I was shaking horribly and the tears wouldn't stop.

Mustang threatened to take Ed's hand along with Envy, which wouldn't work as well since it was the automail hand, and Ed pretty much told him to look in the mirror and asked if Mustang was going to be like that when he becomes Fuhrer. Then Scar chimed in. Then Riza chimed in.

Mustang told Riza to shoot him and asked what she'd do after and she said that she'd kill herself. I cried more. Thinking of losing my closest friends, scared me. Mustang sent a flame down an empty corridor and said that he couldn't afford to lose Riza.

That's when something hit me. I realized right then, that I was in love with Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. Ed saw me.

"Amy! Amy are you okay?" The tears fell down faster. Roy turned to me.

"Amy." His eyes softened even more as he took a step towards me, and I unconsciously moved back. I saw hurt hit his eyes briefly, but he continued forward and I fought to keep my body from turning and running away.

"Amy, forgive me." He then hugged me and my heart began to flutter and my shaking began to cease, and I just hugged him back and cried.

"I was so scared. Please Roy, don't let hate overcome you again."

"I promise Amy. I won't let that happen again." He helped me up and I just sort of clung to his arm as I headed over to Envy and picked him out of Ed's hand.

"Listen to me you little eight legged shit. Think of it this way. Who began the Ishvalan war agaAmy's POV

We were in the woods trying to find how to get back in when Mustang got an idea.

"They're looking for an ice cream truck." And so he asked me to help change it into a meat truck. And we got in no problem.

"It's pathetic that they're this stupid." The other's nodded as we continued. We found that all the entrances into Central Command were blocked, so Mustang, Riza, and I went one way while Maria brought everyone away.

We headed to where Mustang killed Lust and the door had been transmuted shut, so Mustang blew it open and there was Ed, Scar, and three Chimera. I smiled as I held my scythe.

"Haven't seen your spear in a while Ed."

"Amy!" He seemed kinda happy. Also in the room where a ton of these naked white things with homonculi markings, minus the tattoo.

"Well," I spun my scythe. "Time to do something useful." And so I started cutting the things. And the green blood made it not as bad.

And then Mustang ruined my fun by torching them all. I growled.

"Damn it Roy! I was having fun being useful!" He smirked as I pouted. Then May fell through the ceiling, with Envy. A few things were said between Envy and ourselves, then Mustang asked who killed Hughes. And Envy admitted that he did, and then changed in Gracia, and I wanted to kill him so badly.

And by the look on Mustang's face, so didn't he. And the look that was on his face was terrifying. It was angry and murderous all at once. Not even close to the look he had when he had killed Lust. He wasn't going to just kill Envy, he was going to torture him slowly until he wasn't even ash.

Mustang then told us to stand down, because he was going to take Envy down. I wanted to protest, but didn't. Edward and the other's left, leaving Riza and I with a pissed off homonculous and an even more pissed off Mustang.

Envy turned into that evil green thing when Mustang burned his eyes. It was begining to scare me a little. Mustang would ask how having something boil or burnt felt and then hit Envy's monster body.

Then Envy ran away, Mustang followed, and soon Riza and I did after hearing the blood curddling scream of Envy. We ran into Mustang and Riza pointed her gun at him. I was about to freak out.

"Elric! Stop her." I crossed my arms. "Why aren't you stopping her?"

"When it's just the two of us, the Colonel calls me by my first name." Riza said, and when he changed into Envy, Riza told him she lied and shot him. I looked at Envy.

"And you think he'd just call me by my last name? He either calls me by my code name or my first name." And so Riza started to shoot at him. Then Envy grabbed Riza and before I could stop him Mustang came and set him on fire.

And he went NUTS! And I was terrified. He wouldn't stop using his flame alchemy, and so I clung onto Riza and I felt tears begin down my face, as I watched the human body disinigrate and this little green thing come out.

And then Riza walked over and pointed her gun at Mustang. And when Mustang was about to kill Envy anyways, Ed actually saved Envy. He sassed Mustang and I was on the other side, and I was shaking horribly and the tears wouldn't stop.

Mustang threatened to take Ed's hand along with Envy, which wouldn't work as well since it was the automail hand, and Ed pretty much told him to look in the mirror and asked if Mustang was going to be like that when he becomes Furher. Then Scar chimed in. Then Riza chimed in.

Mustang told Riza to shoot him and asked what she'd do after and she said that she'd kill herself. I cried more. Thinking of losing my closest friends, scared me. Mustang sent a flame down an empty corridor and said that he couldn't afford to lose Riza.

That's when something hit me. I realized right then, that I was in love with Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. Ed saw me.

"Amy! Amy are you okay?" The tears fell down faster. Roy turned to me.

"Amy." His eyes softened even more as he took a step torwards me, and I unconsciously moved back. I saw hurt hit his eyes breifly, but he continued forward and I fought to keep my body from turning and running away.

"Amy, forgive me." He then hugged me and my heart began to flutter and my shaking began to cease, and I just hugged him back and cried.

"I was so scared. Please Roy, don't let hate overcome you again."

"I promise Amy. I won't let that happen again." He helped me up and I just sort of clung to his arm as I headed over to Envy and picked him out of Ed's hand.

"Listen to me you little eight legged shit. Think of it this way. Who began the Ishvalan war again? You. If you hadn't shot that child, war wouldn't have broken out, Riza and Roy wouldn't have been called in to kill all of them, Scar wouldn't have gotten separated from his brother, and wouldn't have killed Winry's parents. So if you wanna think about it, instead of killing each other, we should all just kill you." I transmuted my bracelet into a small blade.

"Don't kill me! Please don't kill me!" I cocked my head and changed my bracelet back.

"You know, Mustang may say your ugly, but you're kinda cute. Like a small slimy little lizard." I started to pet his head with my index finger. "If only you weren't a little shit." Ed said that he must be jealous of humans and then Envy wiggled out of my grasp and he cried and then pretty much committed suicide by removing his own philosopher's stone.

We started walking and Ed got us lost. Riza said thank you to Scar and I was walking between Roy and Ed.

"You sure you're okay Amy?" I turned to Ed and nodded.

"I will be. Roy's back to normal now." I smiled a little as I blushed slightly.

As we continued, I began to get a bad feeling and my eyes began to ache. We made it to a small room with a mad doctor, and he was the one that made Wrath.

He was apparently going to go after Mustang and called down some soldiers that were actually failed King Bradley's. I transmuted my braclet into knuckles and my scythe and went to work. I didn't kill, because even if I wanted to, the fuckers wouldn't stand still or even let me get a hit in.

"This is bullshit. So is this what fighting Wrath is like? Because if so I call bullshit!" Then the doctor decided to use alchemy to connect the five laboratories, which were placed in a circle around the city in order to make a transmutation circle.

An eye opened beneath Ed and I as we were taken by the truth again. It hurt so much. This must have been what Al felt when he was torn apart. I remember it from my leg, but this was so much worse. I turned to Roy and reached my hand out, but I finished being transmuted.


	16. Chapter 16

**Amy's POV**

I went through the portal of truth again, and when I woke up, I was falling and landed in a room with Ed, Izumi, and Al.

Then this thing walked out with Hohenheim attached.

"W-What's going on? And why is he here?" Ed looked at me.

"That's right. You don't know yet. Our father is a philosopher's stone, created when Xerxes was destroyed." I nodded.

"Got it." And then Hohenheim told us that the thing he was in, was a copy of himself. A while later, a transmutation circle appeared above us, and out came Roy.

"Roy!" I hurried over, and he said that he had been through the portal, and what he lost, was his eyesight. He stood and started walking, but tripped. I started crying. They told us that they had forced Roy to open the portal. I stood and summoned my scythe.

"And what are you going to do with that Amy Elric?" I turned to Pride. I started to shake.

"Well, I'm going to try and not go into a murderous rampage." The thing began to laugh and went through our little human transmutation adventures. I growled.

"The girl, who inherited part of the power of the philosopher's stone her father was that was only awakened because of the attempt to bring back her mother." I stared as did Ed.

"You mean..." He just nodded. I gripped my scythe tighter. I was gonna kill one of those two, and enjoy it. I stood with Ed. "I think I'd rather slip into that murderous rampage." I looked up and felt the corner of my eyes begin to tingle as I got ready to go.

Then an explosion happened over head and the tingle went away as May came from the ceiling. And she went straight to Alphonse, who had yet to wake up. And of course right then he fucking woke up.

"Al!" I went over and hugged him. And of course that's when the real shit began to go down. And we learned that we were in the things stomach. And May decided she was going to go in. So she went after that thing, Father, and Ed, Al, and I went after Pride, who was slowly deteriorating. Ed told Al to go help May and I stood next to Ed.

Then the thing used some extra arms to grab us. It was time for their little thingy. But before it started, Greeling came, hit the dude, and splattered him, for about ten seconds.

Then Hohenheim sent a wave of philosopher's stone alchemy at Father, but that did fuck all. An eye opened on the abdomens of all the sacrifices, and then little shadow arms came out and went and touched Father. Then I blacked out.

When I woke up, everyone that was in the room was alright. I went over to Roy to help him stand. And Father was back, only younger, and he fucking turned the alchemy off. Then made a sun in his hand, and something went wrong. And it was Hohenheim's planning that helped us. And I was briefly grateful. And all the Amestrian souls were released.

"Roy."

"Yes Amy?"

"Be happy you're blind right now. This is terrifying." And then May saved our asses, but she couldn't hold it so Al, Ed, and I went and tried to help Hohenheim. And then Scar did his thing and we started to throw everything we had at Father.

We tipped a tub of lava onto Father, but he managed to escape, so we followed after him. Father made these horrifying humans, and by how Hohenheim reacted, they were the people of Xerxes. And they started coming towards us, and when Ed arrived from defeating Pride, Father released an energy blast that destroyed what he had just made, knocking us unconscious again.

When I woke up, my leg was battered. The dust settled and the Briggs soldiers started their assault on Father, though it didn't do anything. Then there was a huge flame that came out of nowhere, and it was Roy, with the help of Riza. He could clap transmute as well. I smiled as I ran over after an attack.

"Roy!" I stood next to him and touched his sleeve so he knew where I was.

"Amy? What are you doing?" I smiled wider, even if he couldn't see it.

"Backing you up, what else." Then Armstrong went and helped and a few others did as well. So we bombarded him with attack after attack. Unfortunately, we weren't getting anywhere. "Damn it. I hate it when things don't die."

Then Greeling came in and began to suck Father's 'god' powers out. But it was a little back and forth between sucking the powers out and sucking Greeling in. But we continued to bombard with attacks until Greeling finally managed to get loose from Father, and Ed lost his automail arm.

And finally he was losing control of the 'god' power and, after sending out an energy wave, was begging for a stone, and went for Ed. And unfortunately his arm got a rebar through it, so he couldn't move. And though Al was in the shittiest of conditions, he tried to move to stop Father. If Al moved too much, he'd break his own seal.

May used alkahestry to help Al give his soul to bring Ed's arm back, and in doing that, passed, but gave Ed the energy to kick Father's ass! But he went after Greed and pulled him out of Ling's body. Then Greed reversed his power and made Father fragile carbon, before Father turned Greed into nothing and Ed dealt the final blow.

Ed went over to Al's armour, and gave up his truth to bring Al back, so Ed could no longer use alchemy. I was very happy to see Al back in his body, but soon Ed and Al were put in the hospital. I was sitting in their room with them when my eyes began to tingle. I blinked and saw mom's grave.

"W-What's going on?"

" _Amy. There was something I wanted to tell you_." It was Hohenheim.

"What is it?"

" _You know how you have a genetic mutation? That made your hair a completely different color from the rest of us?_ "

"Yes."

" _I gave you that mutation Amy. I also gave you the mutation in your eyes so that you can see what other's do. I gave it to you so that I could watch you and your brother's grow up while I wasn't around. The mutations were increased and able for your willing use because of your attempt to bring your mother back. I'm sorry if I seem selfish for doing that to you._ " I felt tears.

"Daddy. It's okay. I forgive you." I could feel him smile as his sight began to fade.

" _I'm coming to see you, Trisha, my love._ " And the vision faded to the hospital room, where everyone was staring.

"Amy? What's wrong?" Ed asked. The tears continued. I just sat there and cried.


	17. Chapter 17

**Amy's POV**

I was in Resembool with Ed and Al. I smiled as I saw Al stand with his crutch.

"Sorry that I couldn't bring your leg back Amy." I giggled.

"Oh please. If I had both legs, Winry wouldn't have a job." I had finally accepted my automail leg, and pretty much shown it proudly, not at the moment because Winry was most likely going to kill me for losing most of the outer workings.

And Al totally developed a thing for May, even if he denied it. I giggled thinking about it. Then Ed totally picked on Al for it, and we picked on him for Winry.

"What about you Amy? You find someone special in all of this?" I blushed and nodded. "Really? Who?" I smiled wide.

"Not telling." They both pouted.

"Not fair." I smiled wider.

"Totally fair." And we made it home, the Rockbells. And was Winry shocked/happy to see us. A while later Al and I went to Central. We stopped to visit Gracia, but I left early to head over to East City. And since Al was headed to Xing anyways, and Ed west, they didn't mind.

"Tell Ling he needs to come back and visit sometime okay." Al nodded.

When I arrived at East City, Roy had his eyesight back. I smiled at him as I saluted.

"Please Amy, you don't need to salute. You aren't a dog of the military anymore." I frowned a little.

"Just ruin my fun why don't you Roy." He smiled and put a hand on my head. I smiled up at him when something seemed to hit him and he blushed.

"Amy, I'd like to speak with you in private." I nodded as the room cleared. He leaned against his desk with a blush on his face.

"Roy? What is it?"

"You remember when I went blind because I was forced to perform human transmutation?" I clenched my fist and nodded.

"Yes. I remember." His blush darkened.

"W-Well... I realized something at that time. It’s plagued me from then till now..." I cocked my head. "Amy..." He seemed to be fighting with what words to say. "Amy... I-" The phone rang and Roy picked it up.

"Mustang." It was Riza. How do I know? Because I could hear her screaming through the phone to just say it. He slammed the phone down. His blush went away as he seemed a little irritated.

"Roy?"

"Amy I love you!" I froze as tears filled my eyes. He did just say that, right?

"You mean it?" He looked up at me and blushed a little. He nodded. I smiled as more tears ran down my face. "Roy... I love you too." I launched myself at him. I was so happy.

"A-Amy... may I?" I looked up at him and just kissed him. It was one of the happiest moments of my life. The door opened and someone cleared their throat.

"Colonel Mustang, I'm happy for you, but you still have work to do." I giggled.

"But Hawkeye-"

"She's right Roy." He looked down at me. "No dates unless your work is done. Got it." He sighed and I kissed him again. "Is that incentive enough to get you to get your work done?" He nodded. "I'm sorry Roy, I know I just got here, but I have to return home for a bit. Winry wants to do some readjustments on my leg." Roy sighed but smiled.

"Alright. I'll see you soon." I nodded and smiled.

"If you need any help with becoming Fuhrer, just ask." He smiled and leaned down and kissed me once more before I returned home. Once I got there, Winry was ecstatic.

"Amy you'll never guess what!"

"What?"

"Ed proposed to me before he left." I smiled as she told me how it all happened.

"That's just like the two of you." She smiled.

"So I heard that you headed to East City. Isn't that where Colonel Mustang is?" I blushed and nodded. "Something happen?" I nodded. "Well spill it. I want to know."

"You can't tell my brother's." She nodded. "Roy told me he loved me." Her eyes grew.

"No way?" I nodded. "And what did you do?" I blushed.

"Told him I loved him back." She smiled.

"So that's who your special someone was." I nodded. Winry fixed my leg. "So, you're happy with this right?" I nodded.

"Yes. It doesn't upset me anymore. Especially since Roy already thinks I'm beautiful with it." Winry nodded.

"So he saw you and the leg." I nodded. She gave me a look. "How much?" I stopped.

"What do you mean?" She smirked.

"How much of you has he seen." I blushed.

"You make it sound like we did something dirty." Winry laughed.

"I know you didn't. You wouldn't show him much." I blushed more. "Wait, you did?" I looked away. "How much?!"

"W-Well.... a few days before the big battle, we went to a bar and one of the whores said something and it really hit me hard and I actually hated my leg." Winry frowned. "So when Roy was trying to calm me down, I stripped down to my underwear and told him to tell me what he thought of me. He said I was beautiful." Winry's jaw dropped.

"He saw you in your underwear?" I nodded.

"Please don't tell Ed! Or Al! They'll kill him." Winry nodded as she attached my nerves. "Damn that always hurts." Winry nodded.

"So, when's your first date?"

"Whenever he gets all of his work done." Winry smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Amy's POV**

I was sitting on the train headed to Central. I wanted to speak with the current Fuhrer, Grumman. Once I got to Central Command, I was let in without any questions. I made it to the Fuhrer's office and walked in.

"Miss. Elric. It's very good to see you." I smiled and bowed a little.

"Fuhrer Grumman. I'm happy to see you as well." I stood back up and walked over to him.

"And what matters do you wish to speak with me?" I frowned a little.

"I... I would like to return to duty as a State Alchemist sir." I stood straight and saluted. My family would be pissed if they knew what I was doing. Fuhrer Grumman raised an eyebrow before laughing.

"I was waiting for you to return. Now, may I ask why you wish to return?" I blushed a little.

"I would like to return under the command of Colonel Roy Mustang sir. I was part of his team for a very long time, and would like to continue to work with them. Life in a small countryside town is much to boring now." He nodded and handed me a silver pocket watch.

"I knew you'd come back. I shall send word-"

"If I may sir. I would like to keep this a surprise." He smiled, wrote something on a piece of paper, and handed me a letter with the Fuhrer's seal.

"You still have your uniform, right?" I nodded. "Good. It's good to have you back Steel Alchemist." I smiled and headed back to the train after talking to Gracia and Wrath's wife, who was currently reraising Pride.

Once I hit East City, I smiled wide. I'm going to need to tell Winry that I have a job and not to worry. I sighed as I headed over to the Command Center. Everyone waved to me as I passed. I smiled. I made it to Roy's office and just burst through the door. Everyone turned to me and smiled.

"Welcome back Amy."

"It's good to be back Riza." She didn't know how much this was a real 'Welcome back.' Roy looked up for some papers and smiled.

"Amy!" He stood and walked over to me, arms out wide as he hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Do you have all your work done?"

"I was just finishing a few things up." I looked over to Riza.

"Is he almost done?" Roy frowned a little, but Riza nodded.

"Yes. He's been working hard since you left." I smiled.

"Good. Oh, I have a surprise for all of you!" They turned as I ruffled through my duffle bag, which also had my uniform, silver pocket watch, and some oil for my leg, and pulled out the letter Fuhrer Grumman gave me. I turned to Roy and handed it to him.

"What's this?" Roy smiled, until he saw the seal. He opened it quickly and read it, and, as I predicted, didn't look happy. "Are you serious?" Riza walked over and read the letter out loud.

"I, Fuhrer Grumman, hereby reinstate Amy Elric as the Steel Alchemist and assign her to Eastern Command under Colonel Roy Mustang." It was a very simple letter, but held tons of power.

"Told you I had a surprise." Roy grabbed my shoulders.

"Why? You were free of the military's control. You could be happy-"

"But I wouldn't be happy without you." He stopped for a second. "I returned to the military to be with you Roy. There is no other reason. I've been making you do your work for years, and I enjoyed it. I don't want to change that. I never asked to be removed from duty, it just happened." His grip on my shoulders tightened. I frowned a little.

"Amy, I don't want you in the military. I want you to be happy, and free to go where you want with your brothers."

"My brother's left. Al is somewhere in Xing and Ed is somewhere to the west of Amestris. I'm the only Elric in the country at the moment. And why would I start traveling with them now." I closed the small gap between us and kissed Roy's lips. It went quiet in the room. I pulled away. "When I have you." Roy blushed a little, as did I.

"But, Amy..."

"It'll be like old times, but with a twist." He cocked his head. "The more work you get done in a day." I leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "The longer you can kiss me senseless." He blushed more and pulled back, a smirk appearing on his face.

"I see. Well then. Welcome back Steel." I pouted a little. "Fine." He kissed my lips. "Welcome back Amy." I smiled as I hurried him along in work and fixed a few things in the office. As soon as he was done, we headed for our first date.

"So, where are we going Roy?" He smiled.

"It's a surprise." He brought me to a fancyish restaurant. I smiled as we went in and sat down. I was happy. The night went on and after we ate, we headed for a movie, and then he brought me to the park. We walked along a path going past the pond and we sat down on a bench.

"This has been great Roy. Thank you." He smiled and put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Is this how you got all those girls?" He sighed.

"Do you have to bring that up?" I giggled and leaned on his arm.

"No, but I love to hear you sigh." He smiled and then took my chin, turned my face to face him, and closed the very small gap to kiss me. I closed my eyes and kissed back.

It was a simple kiss. Nothing huge and erotic, but I could almost taste the passion in it. It sent pleasant shivers up and down my spine. My stomach was dancing and doing back flips and a bunch of other acrobatic-like maneuvers. I wanted the kiss to last forever, however, Roy chose then to pull away. I was slightly dazed and then pouted a little.

"I love you Amy." I smiled and grabbed the collar of his uniform.

"I love you too Roy." And I pulled him into another kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

**Amy's POV**

I went home with Roy. It was kind of weird not living with Riza anymore, but I was happy to be with Roy.

"So, where am I sleeping?" Roy stopped.

"I never really thought about it. We could share my bed if you'd like." I smiled and nodded.

"Alright. I need to call Winry, is that alright?" He nodded and I went to the phone.

" _Rockbell Automail_." That wasn't Winry, or Pinako.

"E-Ed?" It was quiet for a second.

 _"Amy? Is that you? I was wondering where you went_."

"What are you doing home? I thought you were going West." Roy walked in.

" _I decided to come back, Al's on his way back too and should be home tomorrow. I'm gonna meet him in East City_." I felt myself turn slightly white.

"Oh, what a coincidence. I'm already here." Roy wrapped his arms around me.

" _Really that's grea-_ "

"Amy, that doesn't sound like Winry." I froze for a minute. Damn it Roy!

" _Amy. Who's that?_ " I wasn't sure what to say.

"It's Roy." It was quiet.

" _What are you doing at Colonel Bastard’s?_ "

"I'm staying at his place."

" _Why?_!" I sighed as Roy took the phone.

"She's working with me." I reached for the phone. "She got reinstated as a state alchemist. No I didn't force her she did it of my own free will. I didn't. No I- Will you let me- Edward I didn't ask her to come back I love her too much to put her through that." I froze as I knew the line on the other side was quiet.

" _YOU WHAT?!_ " Roy pulled the phone away from his ear as I grabbed the phone.

"Hey Ed, I'm working under Roy again and I'll see you when to get to East City I love you bye." And I hung up the phone. I turned to Roy and crossed my arms.

"What?"

"He doesn't know we're together yet! I was waiting to see him face to face to break it to him."

"He didn't know we're together."

"That's not the point. We just got together. I don't need my brother's killing you so soon." I closed the gap and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed me and then we went to bed. The next day we went to the office and around noon the door flew open.

"Mustang!" It was Ed, and Al was standing behind him. It was a very bad time for them to come in, because everyone except for Roy and I had gone to lunch, and Roy had me pinned to the wall kissing me. We pulled apart as Ed walked forward with Al not too far behind.

"Edward-"

"What are you doing to my sister?" I got between them.

"Ed, you can't do anything to him and we both know it." He grit his teeth.

"What are you doing? He was just trying to take advantage of you." I sighed.

"No. He wasn't." I began to blush slightly.

"Amy?" I turned to Al and smiled lightly. Then turned back to Ed.

"You see, Roy and I are... dating..." Ed and Al's jaws dropped slightly. Then Ed clenched his fist.

"How dare you? Abusing your power and forcing yourself on my sister! You're a-" I growled.

"EDWARD!" He stopped and looked at me. "I started working for him yesterday. We started dating a week or so ago. He can't order me to be his if I was before I came back. He told me he loved me, and I love him. It's how this works. I got reinstated because I actually enjoyed being in the military with the job I had. That's all." He froze again.

"He's the guy you like?" I nodded.

"Yeah. He is. Because he was there when I needed him, and he helped me get over this." I put a hand on my automail leg. "And it's sort of your fault anyways since you leaving me in his care pretty much made it so that I spent four years with him anyways." Ed frowned.

"So, you're living with him?" I nodded.

"The Rockbell house barely held all of us in the first place. And with you sleeping in Winry's room and Pinako's in her's, There's some guest rooms, and what happens when you and Winry finally tie the knot and want a family? There will only be one room and I think it'd be better if that was a guest room." Ed blushed as the other two in the room smirked a little.

"You never told me Ed got engaged, Amy." I turned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd care." Roy sighed and kissed me, causing Ed and Al to growl.

"I don't care if you're dating our sister or not. We will kick your ass!" I sighed.

"Anyways, was there anything else you needed?" They shrugged.

"We wanted to see you and deal with Mustang." I smiled and hugged my brother's.

"I love you two." I kissed their cheeks. "Come see me before you head out again okay?" They nodded and Ed brought Al back home. I sighed as Roy came up behind me.

"So now what?"

"Family reunions are going to be weird." Roy nodded as he spun me around.

"Now, where were we?" I smiled as he pinned me to the wall again. "We were here, right?" I smiled more as he kissed me. A light blush came to my face when the door opened again.

"Alright Colonel I'm ba-" It was Riza. "Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt, but you need to get back to work." Roy pulled away, leaving me to want more as he went and got back to work. I slid down the wall, dazed. I sat there until it was time to go home. Riza drove us home.

"You okay Amy?" I nodded slowly and once we got into the house I went to the bedroom and fell onto the bed on my back. I wasn't tired, but I was still dazed. Roy walked in. "Amy?" I turned my head to look at him. He smirked. He came over and sat next to me. "Do you need something?" I nodded slowly as I stared at his lips.

"Kiss me?" His smirk widened as he pinned me to the bed and kissed me. My eyes were closed as I took everything in and then he pulled away.

"Better?" I growled and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back, adding fuel to the fire. I rolled us over and didn't break from this kiss until I was satisfied, and when I did, I smiled wide.

"Now I'm better." Roy's face was red. He rolled onto his side.

"You cooking supper?" I rolled my eyes and went to work. After a while Roy came into the kitchen, and his hair was wet. I giggled.

"Cold shower?" Roy blushed some more as he sat down at the table. I put his plate down in front of him.

"No. A regular shower." I nodded as I sat down and we ate and talked a bit.

"I love you Roy."

"I love you too Amy."


	20. Chapter 20

**Amy's POV**

A few months after, I got a call from Winry.

" _Amy, can I ask you a favor?_ "

"Of course Winry, anything." She was quiet for a minute or two.

" _Would you be my maid of honor?_ " I dropped the phone for a minute, before scrambling and picking it up.

"Yes Winry! I'd be honored!" We talked more about it and the date and then hung up. I smiled as I went back to work, humming a little to myself.

"What has you so happy Amy?" Roy asked as I fixed a lamp.

"I just got asked to be Winry's Maid of Honor! Why wouldn't I be happy? Oh, I need to get a dress! She'd flip if I wore my uniform... shit... I have a lot to do." I sighed as I picked up a stack of papers. "Damn it! Why didn't I ask those questions?" I sighed again as I placed the stack on Roy's desk. "I think these are transfer papers." And I headed to do some filing.

"She's productive today." Roy said while looking at his previous paper work.

"She's always been like that Colonel." Riza said. "You're only noticing now because you're watching her instead of doing your own work." She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Focus sir." Roy nodded as he went back to work, until his phone rang.

"Colonel Mustang." I turned to look at him as he began to shake his head. "I'm sorry, but I thought I had established that our relationship had ended once I transfered to Central." He started to rub his eyes. "No, there was no promise to get back together if I came back." He leaned back in his chair. "No, you can't. No, we aren't. Wait a minu-" I grabbed the phone.

"Hello, Major Elric speaking. May I ask who this is?" It was quiet for a few seconds.

" _Who the hell are you?_ " I remembered her voice. She was one of Roy's ex-whores.

"I'm Colonel Mustang's indirect secretary. May I ask the nature of this call?"

" _I called to talk to Roy._ "

"Ma'am, if what you have to discuss is not military based, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you not to call this number again."

" _Listen here bitch I-_ " I cut her off.

"Alright, let's get something straight. I am not a bitch. And I KNOW I've told you not to call this number already. So do Mustang a damn favor and stop! He has work to do and doesn't need to be distracted."

" _I am more important than his work!_ "

"I'm sorry ma'am, but no. You aren't. His work affects the efficiency of the country, and no one is more important than Amestris. I'm going to say it again, ma'am, stop calling this number."

" _Give the phone back to Roy! I'm not going to talk to a bitch anymore_." I sighed. Must control temper.

"Ma'am, I'm going to hang up the phone now. Have a nice day." And I put the phone back on the receiver. I glanced up a Roy with a scowl. "You're making supper for a week."

"What?!"

"If I have to put up with being called a bitch from an ex-whore, I deserve payment. So you're cooking for a week." Roy sighed.

"Alright." I smiled and pecked his cheek.

"Good boy. Now hurry up. Those documents aren't going finish themselves, the transfer papers aren't going to sign themselves, and I'm not giving you anymore kisses today until they're done!" And I went to do more filing.

"You really know how to motivate a man." I turned and smiled, then returned to my work. Ten minutes later, the phone rang again. I heard yelling. "I already told you no." I turned.

"Same bitch?" He nodded and I took the phone. "Major Elric?"

" _I'm not talking to you bitch! Just give Roy the phone_."

"Ma'am, what you are doing, is called harassment. You could go to jail for that. I have asked you nicely to please not call back. Please ma'am, do not call this number again. It is a military line and while you're holding up the phone line, Colonel Mustang could get an important call from the Fuhrer or someone else of higher military rank."

" _I'm more important than them!_ " My eye twitched.

"Alright, no more nice alchemist. Listen here slut, if you are not in the military, you do not call this number. I am done telling you to stop calling! Back the hell off, the man isn't interested! Take a hint!"

" _How dare you talk to me like that? Who the hell do you think you are?_ "

"I'm a State Alchemist bitch! I helped save your sorry ass from death, so some respect and appreciation would be nice! Now, stop calling this fucking number, and find a new man because this one's taken!" And I slammed the phone on the receiver. "That bitch calls back, you give the phone to me, directly." Roy nodded quickly as I turned and marched over to the filing cabinet.

"Amy, maybe you should sit down for a minute." Riza said. I sighed.

"Maybe you're right." I sat down and for half an hour, it was peaceful and my temper had calmed, until their was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Roy said, and the door opened to a woman I didn't recognize, and Roy paled. "What are you doing here?" She marched up to his desk and slammed her hands down, sending papers everywhere.

"I want answers! What did that bitch mean when she said you were taken? And what do you mean you don't want me back? I'm the best thing you can get!" I growled as I stood. "I don't take no for an answer!"

"Well, I'm going to have to tell you that you're going to have to settle for that answer ma'am." I said as I began to pick up papers with Riza. "And what I meant was, Roy is not interested in a relationship with you, if he's already in one. He doesn't have to answer to anything, and you have no reason to be here. Now please, leave. If you need it, I can have someone escort you, however, if you refuse, I will have you removed." She looked at me and sneered.

"So you're his secretary? Never knew they let kids in the military."

"And I didn't know they let old women work the street corners. Surprises for everyone." I put the papers back on Roy's desk. "Ma'am, I don't know anything about you, so I'm trying to give you the benefit of a doubt, but you're making it very hard. Please leave."

"I want my answers!"

"To what?! And why does he need to give them to you? He's in a relationship already!" She turned to Roy.

"Who is she? Who could you possibly find that could be better than me?" Roy rubbed his temples.

"Ginger, please."

"Don't 'Ginger please' me! Who is she?"

"It doesn't matter!" I snapped. "Now, ma'am, I think it's time you left. Let me show you out." She sneered again.

"I'm not going anywheres!" I smiled.

"You make it sound like you had a choice in the matter!" I clapped my hands and made a wheeled cage around her. "Now, let's go. I'm sure you have better things to do then harass the military." And I pushed her out. She was yelling and screaming at me the entire time, and I was more then happy to dump her ass on the street. As I walked back, I told the guards not to let her back in. When I made it back to the office, everyone was staring at me. "What?"

"Thank you!" Roy said as he hugged me. "Thank you so much!" And he kissed me. I hummed happily until he pulled back.

"I thought I said no kisses until your work was done. Now chop chop." He sighed and went back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, Ginger isn't a ginger. She's a brunette! =)


	21. Chapter 21

**Amy's POV**

I sighed as I fixed another radio. I was getting anxious. Winry's and Ed's wedding was soon, like, next week, and Roy was nowhere near ready to leave work wise. I obviously couldn't leave my boyfriend behind, and Winry totally understands that. Ed doesn't, he's still not fine with Roy and I being together. We've been together for six months already! He and Winry didn't even really date! But that's not the current point.

"Damn it Roy! Stop slacking off and work!" I barked. He was just leaning back in his chair, fingers laced and resting on his stomach, eyes closed. And when I spoke, he jerked and fell backwards in his chair. When he sat up, my eyes were set in a glare.

"What is it Amy?" I crossed my arms as I approached his desk slowly. Riza and the others were quiet as they did their work, but still sort of watched.

"Tell me Roy, what's happening next week?"

"Your brother's wedding?" I nodded.

"And why is that important?"

"Because it's your brother's wedding and his soon to be wife asked you to be her Maid of Honor."

"And when am I heading back to Resembol?"

"In three days.

"And what are you doing next week?"

"Accompanying you to the wedding."

"And when are you leaving?"

"In three days."

"Unless?" I was now in front of his desk, hip popped and tapping my foot, fingers drumming on my bicep.

"My work's not done."

"Correct!" I snapped out. "And you can't take it with you! So stop sleeping and get your work done! You can sleep on the train and while we're there! If you don't come with me in three days, you won't be coming at all!" And I turned around to do some filing.

"I'll get it done Amy, don't worry." He said. I turned back around.

"Yeah, most likely half assed." Roy's eyes narrowed this time.

"Are you disrespecting and talking back to your superior?" His voice was slightly cold. We may be dating, but this was work, and during work hours, I couldn't ALWAYS be a nasty bitch.

"Yes. Yes I am." I replied, completely serious. "And I'm about to bribe him too. If you can get most of your work done today," I went back to his desk, leaning forward so that only he could hear me. "I may wear that dress you love so much." That got him to smirk.

"Bribing an officer. Steel, that's some underhanded move." I just shrugged.

"It may be. But it gets results doesn't it. So, get to work Colonel." And so Roy began to seriously work.

"You offered to wear that short red dress again, didn't you?" Riza asked as she moved a pile of paperwork from Roy's desk a few minutes later while I put another one on. I shrugged.

"He likes short skirts and thinks I have killer legs... leg. Why not use that to motivate him? If I show up to Resembol without him, Ed will personally come kick his ass, with Al and Winry. And I'm sure Major Armstrong would love to come tell him something about how 'Keeping promises has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations' and make sure he gets his ass in gear." Riza only smiled lightly.

"Don't worry. If he doesn't get his work done, I'll kick his ass for you." I smiled back at her.

"Thanks Riza." Could I have done Roy's work for him? Yes. Would that get him done faster? Yes. Would that make him learn how to do his own work? No. And if I end up needing to help him, it won't be a nice trip to Resemble. That's until the phone rang.

"Eastern Command, Colonel Mustang's office, Major Amy Elric speaking." I answered.

"Hey Amy! It's Winry!" I smiled.

"Hey future sis, what's up?" I heard some shuffling on the other end.

"Hey... um... do you think you could come a little sooner?" I blinked a few times.

"Yeah. Totally, but can I ask why?"

"Well... there may be a problem with some of the preparations."

"What problems?" I asked, already prepared for irritation.

"Well... Ed's been... slacking." I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Of course. And you obviously can't get his ass in gear, right?" Winry made an affirmative noise as I groaned. "Got it. How soon do you need me?"

"Could you get on the next train to Resembol? Or the one after that?"

"Yup. I'll call before I get on the train. See you soon sis." And we hung up. I turned to Roy. "Change of plans. I'm helping your ass because we're leaving, tonight." Roy's eyes narrowed.

"Well I don't have the next few days o-" I picked up the phone and started dialing.

"Hello Fuhrer Grumman, this is Major Amy Elric. I'd like to take up one of those favors you owe me." The room quieted as I continued to speak with the Fuhrer. "Yes, some problems have come up with my brother's wedding, and I'm needed ASAP. As in next train to Resembol. And as you know, Colonel Mustang is accompanying me. Can I give him a few of my vacation days so the two of us can leave tonight? I can promise you that all of his work will be caught up before we leave. Thank you." And then I hung up and turned to Roy.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was me getting you the time to go early. Now come on, we have work to do." And so we started to really book it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Amy's POV**

We just got onto the train heading to Resembol, and I was glaring at Roy. He sighed as he leaned on his armrest.

"I'm sorry Amy." He said. I growled slightly.

"Yes, well if you'd stop dicking around, we wouldn't have to rush like mad men to get your shit done." I snapped slightly. Roy groaned.

"You sound like Hawkeye."

"I lived with her for a majority of my time in the military, can you blame me?" I asked. I then leaned against Roy's shoulder and sighed. "I'm beat." I said, looking up at Roy. "Do you wanna sleep first or should I?" I ask. Roy cocked an eyebrow.

"And why would we need to take turns?" He asks. I shrugged.

"So that if some asshole hi-jacks the train at least one of us are conscious to deal with them." I said. Roy chuckled.

"You don't have to worry about that Amy. We'll be fine, just go to sleep." Roy said, petting my head softly. I nodded and then went to sleep.

Ed and Al met us at the station in Resembol.

"Hey Amy!" Al said, running over and hugging me. I smiled.

"Hey Al. Your body's looking good." I said with a smile.

"Thanks Amy. How have you been?" He asked.

"Fine, had a last minute work rush because some dumbass couldn't stay on the ball." I said, glaring at Roy slightly as he got our luggage. I then turned to Ed with a smile. "And how have you been Ed?" I asked, going and hugging him.

"I've been fine." Ed said as he hugged me. I smiled feeling two human arms around me.

"Good. Now, what is this I hear about my twin slacking off?" I asked as we left the platform. Ed sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm not slacking off." He defended.

"He doesn't have his suit yet for one." Al said. I stopped in my tracks, staring at Ed with wide eyes.

"Are you fucking KIDDING ME? What else are you forgetting?" I ask.

"He doesn't have the rings." Al supplied. I dropped my head into my hands.

"Fuck it. That's it. Come on you shits." I grabbed Ed by the back of his shirt and they followed me into one of the many fields. I looked around and found a few rocks and flowers.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Roy asked as he watched me put them into a pile.

"Transmuting my stupid brother's wedding bands." I answer with a clap of my hands and I pushed them to the ground. When the transmutation was over, there are two golden wedding bands on the ground, one with a jewel in the shape of a nut.

"A nut, really?" Ed asks. I nod.

"Yup. I'm showing them to Winry and asking what she thinks. If she says no, we are going on a trip. And you'll be renting a suit you dumbass." I snap at Ed. "Now let's fucking go!" And we went to the Rockbell's.

"Amy!" Winry said as she came and hugged me. "I'm so glad you could come on such short notice. You too Colonel." Roy nodded politely.

"Anything for Amy's family." He said, causing Winry and I to blush.

"Yes, well. I heard Ed didn't have rings, so I transmuted some. If you don't like them, I'll be dragging Ed out to get some real ones." I said, holding out the rings. Winry sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Not surprised." She leaned forward to look at them, catching the shape of the jewel and laughing. "Oh Amy, it's absolutely perfect." She then tried it on and smiled as it glided on smoothly. "I love it." I smiled.

"Well, that's one thing done. Is there anything else that's not done yet?" I asked and Winry stopped to think.

"I don't think so..." Winry said. "I think Ed's suit is all that's needed and we'll be good." I nodded.

"Right." I stopped for a second, crossing my arms and tapping my foot. "Ed, where do you think you're going." I turned slightly to see Ed trying to sneak out the door.

"How can you do that?" He asked as I walked over and grabbed him by the back of his shirt again and began dragging him to the tailor's shop.

"When Roy snuck out all the time for his little flings, you learn to see it before hand so you can either intercept, or hop onto his work." I answered, glaring back at Roy as him and Al followed us.

"He doesn't still, does he?" Al asked. I giggled with a little blush.

"Not for flings, no. But he will to get me flowers sometimes to try and butter me up to either give him longer breaks, or impromptu making out sessions." I heard Ed growl and only smiled.

"What the hell do you see in that guy?" Ed asked.

"I am right here Fullmetal." Roy said. I giggled lightly.

"He's not just some bastard, Ed." I said as I turned back to smile at Roy. "He's protected me, as you had asked him too. And if you did more than argue with him and got to know him as well as I have, you'd realize that he's as broken as we are. He has a heart, and I have seen the proof that he wasn't hatched from an egg."

"Wait, you've seen his baby pictures?" Al asked, hurrying forward to stand on the other side of me. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Madam Christmas showed me them. Oh he was adorable." I giggled again. "I think my favorite is probably the one where he's wearing Madame Christmas's heels to try and get the sweets in the cupboard."

"Amy!" Roy said from behind me, obviously annoyed and slightly embarrassed.

"Oh don't worry. Ed and Al used to take mother's bras and wear them on their heads."

"Amy!" Ed and Al said, totally embarrassed.

"What about you huh? Who ran naked to the river when we were six?" Ed said with a smirk. I turned back to him with a wide smile.

"Who joined me three seconds later and scarred poor Winry?" I countered quickly.

"Who used to play in the mub in only her diaper?"

"Who still sucks their thumb in their sleep?!"

"Who uses their mutation to watch Mustang in the shower?!" I gasped.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" Ed smirked.

"Winry." I glanced back to the house.

"That traitor! She said she wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Wait, you what?" Roy asked, looking to me with a dumbstruck expression, as was Al. I blushed as I turned away and kept walking.

"I swear, the first time wasn't on purpose."

"The FIRST time?" Roy asked as he caught up to me. I continued to blush, transmuting a cage around Ed quickly.

"Well... I mean can you blame me?" I inquired, looking to the side. "You're hot. All muscle and stuff. And I just wanted to know why some of the whores just won't stop bugging you." I smirked lightly as my eyes went back to Roy. "I totally get it after what I saw." Roy blushed, as did Al. Ed was gripping the bars of the cage he was in.

"You perverted bastard." Ed growled as he glared daggers at Roy.

"How is he perverted?" I asked as I turned back to Ed. "I was the one peeking. He was just doing what guys always do in the shower." I then released Ed and grabbed onto him to continue on.


	23. Chapter 23

**Amy's POV**

After getting Ed's suit ready and made sure it would be done in time for the wedding, we returned to the Rockbell's.

"You get everything done?" Winry asked. I glared at her and she stepped back a bit.

"Why did you tell Ed I watched Roy in the shower?" I asked. Winry giggled nervously.

"Um... well..." My eyes narrowed.

"Hey Ed, did you know that while you were gone to the west for three months, she-" Winry ran over and covered my mouth.

"You swore you wouldn't tell anyone!" Winry cried. I growled, pulling her hand off.

"And you promised too! Now I look like a bigger perv then Roy!"

"Hey." Roy said defensively. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow, challenging him to prove me wrong. He didn't say anything.

"I didn't mean to. It just slipped out."

"How do you get on the topic of my love life?"

"Ed just wanted to know he was taking care of you. You know how Ed gets." Winry defended. I sighed.

"You're right." I condeeded. "But try not to get my boyfriend killed, please?" Winry nodded firmly as we hugged it out.

"Amy." I turned to Roy, who motioned to the door with his head. "We need to talk." I sighed as I followed him out the door and went down to the river.

"Yes Roy?" He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer.

"You've been watching me?" He asked, lips against the shell of my ear. "Did you like what you saw?" I let out a shuddering breath.

"And if I said yes?" I asked with a blush covering my face. Roy chuckled.

"Well then, would you like to join me next time?" I froze as I shuddered again.

"Damn it Roy." I said breathily. "You shouldn't offer things like that when there are no showers indoors for us to use. Maybe when we get back to East City." Roy chuckled as he pulled back with a smirk.

"Well I guess it's a date then." I huffed as I grabbed him by the collar.

"Come here flame brain." And I pulled him down to kiss him. There was no sweetness as it fell into a heavy make out session. And when I say heavy, I mean I ended up with my back to the ground, one of Roy's knees between my legs, and a fistfull of shirt and hair with one of Roy's hands in my hair as the other rested on my hip.

It took Ed finding us to separate us.

"Get off my sister you bastard!" Ed yelled.

"But Ed, you and Winry will be doing so much worse in a week." I whined as I felt Roy get off me. Ed turned beat red.

"Amy!" I just sat up and shrugged.

"It's not like he was doing anything bad. Harmless make out session. Not the first, won't be the last." I said as I stood and stretched a bit. "Well, now that my fun was ruined, let's ruin your's more Ed." I smiled as I turned to my twin. "I'm gonna find out what Winry needs help with and you, Roy, and Al are going to go have a bachelor's party. No strippers." I turned to Roy with a glare. "And if I find out there where, I will make you regret it."

"How will you do that?" Roy asked. I cocked my hip slightly.

"I could just tell Ed anything that's happened over the last six months that I've told Winry not to tell him because I feared your safety. Ed may no longer have alchemy, but Al does." Roy stood as he shook his head.

"Alright, no strippers." I nodded as I kissed his cheek. "But that means none for you either." I frowned.

"Oh but Roy, Armstrong was so excited to show off the 'Muscles that have been passed down the Armstrong line for generations.'" I said sarcastically. Ed and Roy shuddered.

"Okay, don't even joke about that." Ed said as we headed back to the house.

The next week went by pretty fast and soon I was participating in Winry's and Ed's wedding. Winry had decided she wanted me in a jumpsuit, like the one's she wore when she worked. I stood next to Elicia, our only flower girl. And when Winry walked down that aisle towards Ed, I didn't think anyone could be happier then these two. Winry looked absolutely gorgeous in her gown, which had been her mother's when she got married.

The wedding was lovely and after Ed and Winry kissed, the reception began. Winry wanted an outdoor wedding, and the weather was kind enough to allow it. I happily congratulated the two as I hugged them, introducing Winry to the family properly and permanently.

"Thank you for everything you've done, Amy." Winry said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Anything for you, sis." I turned to Ed and hugged him tighter. "I'm proud of you Ed. You can't always be gone now when you two decided to start a family." I saw the two of them turn bright red as I laughed. Music played for hours, everyone dancing merrily, all except one.

"Roy?" I asked as I approached him. "Why aren't you dancing?" I had danced with most of the people who had come, dancing with my brother's and Winry multiple times. But Roy had yet to ask me. Roy smiled as he held his hand out the second the music slowed.

"May I have this dance?" I blushed as I smiled and put my hand in is.

"Suave, as usual." I said as he pulled me close.

"You know I'm not used to these kinds of events." Roy said as we swayed.

"No, but you should learn if you plan on becoming Fuhrer one day."

"You may be right." Roy hummed as he pulled me a little closer. "But you'd still be the only one I danced with." I blushed more and buried my face into his chest.

"You're too much." I giggled happily. Once the song had ended, Roy dipped his head down to kiss me softly.

"We have to return to East City tomorrow, remember." Roy said after he pulled back. I nodded.

"I do. Winry and Ed will be heading to Central for their honeymoon at the same time." Roy nodded as he just leaned down to kiss me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking maybe a couple more chapters? I don't know what else to put into this story, so... yeah...


	24. Chapter 24

**Amy's POV**

I stretched as I woke up. It's been three months since Winry's wedding, and life just felt right. Al and Ming were finally together, Winry was pregnant with her's and Ed's first child, and me? Well...

Two strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer. I giggled.

"Roy, come on it's time to get up." He only pulled me closer.

"We don't have to be in for another hour." He said, looking at the clock quickly before pulling me back down onto the bed, tucking my head under his chin. I hummed as I let my hands trace over his torso.

"But we need to shower, and unless we shower together-"

"Not a bad plan." I could almost hear the smirk in Roy's voice.

"You just want to see me naked." I accused.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Roy pointed out. It was true though. Our relationship had progressed into more intimate territory. Our first time together, I was so nervous and was instantly self conscious because of my automail and lack of experience. But Roy was patient and so good to me, that it became a very pleasant experience. So was every experience after that, including last night.

"Yes, but Ed and Winry are stopping by on their way to visit Al and Ming. And neither of my brother's know how far we've progressed. Hickies are easy to explain as hot make outs gone a little out of hand. The smell, however, is a different story." I sat up again and stepped out of the bed. "Now, if you're interested in bathing together, I'd hurry up and get up. Who knows." I turned to Roy with a smirk. "I might let you get a morning round in." Roy smirked back at me.

"I might have to take you up on that offer." He said, following me into the bathroom.

After our shower and other morning activities, Roy and I headed to headquarters to begin our day and wait for Winry and Ed to stop in.

And they did, at one of the WORSE times. It was around lunch, everyone taking their break, as Roy and I had, as usual, decided to get some making out in. It was a reward for if Roy got his work done in a timely manner. Well, it may have become a little more heated than intended, and my ass may or may not have been being heavily groped while I grinded against him and moaned when the door opened and Ed came in with Winry behind him with lunch for the four of us.

"Hey Colo- What the hell are you doing to my sister!" Roy and I stopped our kissing and movements, though our hands didn't move. I blinked a few times to clear my head before speaking.

"Making out." I panted. "It's a pretty good bribing tool."

"He doesn't need to have his hands on your ass." Ed said as he pointed to the offending hands. I just looked at them and then back.

"You and Winry have obviously done worse if you knocked her up." I smirked when Ed and Winry looked away from each other with deep blushes. "Well, make out time is over, time for food." I leaned forward on Roy's lap to whisper in his ear. "We'll continue this at home." He smirked as he allowed me out of his lap to help Winry set up food.

"Amy, where did that bruise come from." Winry asked as she moved my hair from my neck, showing off a decent amount of hickies, all in varying stages of healing. I blushed a little.

"We get kind of carried away sometimes when making out, okay? I've done some damage too ya know." I said, motioning to Roy, who was rubbing his neck.

"That better be all that's happening." Ed said threateningly. I just hummed as I sat down and motioned for Roy to join me on one of the couches while Winry and Ed sat on the other.

"So what have you two been up too?" I asked. Winry smiled.

"We've been getting the nursery ready. It's really exciting, but I'm sort of nervous." Winry said, putting a hand on her cheek with a small blush. I smiled back.

"I would think so. Ed's the father." I said with a laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, obviously annoyed.

"She means that if your kid is anything like you, it's going to be hell to raise." Roy answered with a teasing smirk.

"Yeah, well if your kids are anything like you, it means they're gonna be little, cocky bastards with a superiority complex." Ed snapped back. And so the two started insulting each other back and forth. I turned to Winry and smiled.

"I wouldn't mind a little one of my own." I said after a couple minutes. The boys went quiet as I sipped my tea.

"Maybe you should wait until you're at least married to start that kind of talk." Winry said. I shrugged.

"Maybe. But it's kinda nice to think of this little kid clinging to my automail leg and asking what Mama did to be so awesome and how she met Papa." I glanced at Roy with a smile before drinking more tea.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" Roy asked, turning slightly white. I giggled as I put my tea cup down.

"No Roy, I'm not pregnant. I'm just kinda thinking that in the future, after you're Fuhrer, it'd be kinda nice. Don't you agree?" Roy leaned back.

"Never really thought about it. Not really a fan of kids. Hughes sort of killed the thought for me with all his talk of Elicia." I laughed.

"Oh yeah, and it wasn't sleeping with all of those women and thinking of being tied down that did it?" I asked, jokingly, but Roy turned serious as he reached out and cupped my cheek.

"None of them meant as much as you do, Amy. Being tied down to you wouldn't be bad." I blushed a dark red as he leaned forward and kissed me.

"Didn't you two kiss enough earlier?" Ed asked, completely ruining the moment. I turned to him with a glare.

"I will never be able to kiss Roy enough, thank you very much. I would never be able to get enough of him in general." I said as I tucked my head under Roy's chin.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Ed said as he returned to eating, Winry hitting him in the back of the head soon after.

"Don't be rude Edward. Amy's happy, so let her be." Winry sassed, before smiling to me. "I mean, look at her smile. She hadn't smiled like that since your dad had left." Ed looked over and I watched a calm look passed on his face as well as a gentle smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But if you hurt her, I will come after you." Ed threatened. Roy nodded.

"Understood Fullmetal." Roy said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

Winry and Ed left soon after lunch was over, Winry checking my leg real quick and promising to tell Al I missed him and he needed to stop by with Ming sometime soon. As soon as they were gone, Roy shut and locked his door.

"Roy?" I asked as he came over and kissed me.

"I love you Amy." I smiled as I kissed Roy back.

"I love you too Roy." And that's how Riza found out Roy and I were not below making love in his office during work hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End


End file.
